Az Akatsuki alkuja
by Gwynda
Summary: A karakterek egy kicsit OCC-k lettek. "-Nos mindannyian tudjátok hogy a Kyuubin kívül már csak egy bijuut kell elkapnunk.-mondta Pein -Főnök miért nem próbáljuk a mi oldalunkra állítani a Kyuubit?-kérdezte Tobi ártatlan hangon"
1. Chapter 1

Az Akatsuki alkuja

1.rész:

Az Akatsuki megbeszélése

Az Akatsuki búvóhelyén mindenki jelen volt, kivéve Peint és Konant akik kicsit később csatlakoztak az ott lévő tagokhoz. Pein sokáig gondolkodott miként tudnák elfogni a Kyuubit, de eddig semmi érdemleges nem jutott eszébe; mivel a kilenc farkú hordozója túl nagy erőre tett szert. A vezér gondterhelten nézett a tagok holografikus képére, s egy nagyot sóhajtott mielőtt beszélni kezdett.

-Nos mindannyian tudjátok hogy a Kyuubin kívül már csak egy bijuut kell elkapnunk.-mondta Pein

-Főnök miért nem próbáljuk a mi oldalunkra állítani a Kyuubit?-kérdezte Tobi ártatlan hangon

-Mintha az olyan egyszerű lenne te idióta, hm.-válaszolta dühösen Deidara

-Tobi jó fiú, Deidara-senpai. Csak ha nem tudjuk elkapni megpróbálhatnánk az oldalunkra állítani , nem?-kérdezte ismét bizonytalanul a maszkos fiú

-Nem is olyan rossz ötlet Tobi, de mivel tudnánk elcsalni Konoha közeléből?-kérdezte Pein

-Talán felajánlhatnánk neki, hogy segítünk kiiktatni Orochimarut a bolond kis öcsém életéből.-vázolta ötletét Itachi

-Vagy felajánlhatnánk neki azt is, hogy életben hagyjuk ha csatlakozik hozzánk.-mondta Kisame

Az Akatsuki tagjai egyre több ötlettel rukkoltak elő, de még egyiket sem találták elfogadhatónak. A társaság még órákig tanácskozott, s végül megszületett az alku tárgya. Végül úgy döntöttek hogy felajánlják a Kyuubi kölyöknek az életét és Orochimaru kiiktatását cserébe azért, hogy csatlakozik hozzájuk. Az ajánlat közlésével Itachit és Kisamét bízták meg, s a lelkükre kötötték hogy lehetőleg senkit ne öljenek meg addig amíg nem közölték az ajánlatot Narutoval. A fiúk megfogadva az újonnan megkapott feladatot elindultak a Levelek közt rejtőző falu, Konoha felé. A fekete fiú, és a Cápali egymás mellet baktattak a szokásos kabátban amin fekete alapon voltak vörös felhők, s a fejükön a megszűnhetetlen bambusz kalap amiről lógtak le a fehér szalagok, s ezzel takarták a tagok arcát. Az út zavartalanul, s csendesen telt senki nem zavarta meg őket a poros út járása közben. A napok és órák teltek, s egyre közelebb értek Konoha kapuihoz. A két tag várta hogy találkozzanak a Kyuubi kölyökkel s az alkut elmondják neki. És végül eljött az idő, s a tagok elérték Konoha határát.

-Megérkeztünk.- mondta Kisame, s elindultak a házak tetején ugrálva Naruto háza felé.

Naruto nem volt otthon, ezért a tagok a házon ülve várták. Pár óra múlva az utcán megjelent egy narancssárga overallos fiú, aki tele volt horzsolásokkal s a lépései imbolyogtak. Látszott rajta hogy éppen edzésről jött, s várta hogy haza érhessen. A két férfi megvárta míg bemegy a házba, majd az ablakon bemenve Naruto elé ugrottak ezzel megijesztve az így is fáradt fiút.

-Már megint ti? Mi a fenét akartok tőlem?-kérdezte Naruto unottan, s végig nézett a tagokon.

- Lenne neked egy ajánlatunk!- közölte Kisame, s várta Naruto kirobbanását. De ez hirtelen elmaradt, s Naruto töprengő arcát látták.

- És mégis mi lenne az?- kérdezte Naruto kíváncsian.

-Meghagyjuk a Kyuubi életet kiiktatjuk Orochimarut, cserébe csatlakozol hozzánk.- mondta Itachi, miközben levette a kalapját s ezzel Naruto meglátta a mindenre elszánt vérfagyasztó szemeket amikben a Sharingan csillogott.

-Ezt most komolyan gondoljátok? Na ne szívassatok és húzzatok innen.-mondta dühösen a szőke fiú

-Az ajánlatunk a lehető legkomolyabb Naruto-kun. Kapsz néhány nap gondolkodási időt.-mondta hidegen az Uchiha

-Na ne! Ezt nem hiszem el! Az Akatsuki alkut akar kötni velem?-kérdezte ingerülten Naruto

-Kapsz egy hetet Kyuubi és utána visszajövünk a válaszodért.-mondta Kisame majd mindketten eltűntek

Naruto fáradtan rogyott le az ágyára, s nem akarta elhinni ami néhány pillanattal korábban történt vele. Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban hogy ülve elaludt, s csak másnap reggel kelt fel az órája csörgésére. A szőke ninja kómásan mászott ki az ágyából és imbolygó léptekkel indult a fürdő szobája felé, hogy felfrissítse magát. Miután végzett a reggeli rituálékkal és megreggelizett elindult a csapata találkozó helyére, ahol még csak ő volt ott. Naruto gondolatai visszatértek az elmúlt nap eseményeihez, s nem vette észre ahogy Sakura mellé lép és néhány perccel később Kakashi is megjelent körükben. A kunoichi néhányszor megszólította szőke csapat társát, de az nem reagált a szólongatásra.

-Naruto! Mi a fene ütött beléd?-kérdezte dühösen Sakura

-Mi? Ne haragudj Sakura-san csak elgondolkoztam kicsit.-válaszolta zavartan nevetgélve Naruto

-Na jó gyerekek ideje elkezdeni az edzést.-szólt közbe Kakashi

A két fiatal bólintott és a jounin parancsait követve neki láttak az edzésnek, ami közben Narutoból kitört a Kyuubi chakrája. A falusiak egy része látta az esetet és idegesen összenéztek, miközben egy terv kezdet körvonalazódni a fejükben. A falusiak elhatározták hogy mindenképpen megölik a Kyuubit, ezzel együtt Narutot. Mikor a szőke fiú hazaindult a falusiak elé ugrottak, s elkezdték őt szidni miközben a kezükben mindenféle eszközök voltak.

-Pusztulj el!.- ordítottak fel egy emberként a falusiak

Majd elkezdték verni Narutot, aki rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte az emberek bánás módját vele szemben. Az emberek csak verték miközben Narutot kezdte körül ölelni a vörös chakra.

_**Használd az erőmet, védd meg magad**__.._-morogta a Kyuubi

_Nem, menj innen_.-üvöltötte magának Naruto.

A tömeg egyre csak durvult Naruto már félholtan feküdt mélyebbnél-mélyebb sebekkel amiből ömlött a vér, de ezzel a szőke fiú mit sem törődve hagyta hogy a falusiak addig verjék míg meg nem hal. Már várta, hisz az életének sem volt semmi értelme mindenki elhagyta Sasuke elment ő meg itt maradt. Nem jött érte senki hogy megmentse, se Kakashi, se Sakura vagy akár a perverz remete Jiraiya. Hiszen Jiraiya és Kakashi éppen vitatták egy pornó könyv tartalmát, miközben Narutot verték. Naruto szemében megjelent pár könnycsepp ami végig folyt a róka bajuszos arcán, s a földre hullt. Ekkor egy falusi férfi beleállított a szíve alá egy kunait, s elvesztette eszméletét. Az emberek mint akik jól végezték dolgukat ott hagyták vérbe fagyva Narutot. Egy ANBU éppen arra ugrált a ház tetőkön mikor meglátta a Kyuubi kölyköt, miközben körülötte egy hatalmas vér tócsa van s hogy nem mozdul. Leugrott hozzá majd az ölébe vette, s futott a szőkeséggel a kezében a Konohai kórházba. A kórházhoz érve leugrott majd futott vele, hát ha talál még valakit ebben a késői órában a kórházban. Belépve egy irodába meglátta hogy egy barnás-szőke hajú nő ül a székében, s a fejét fáradtan dönti hátra.

-Hokage-sama, a Kyuubi kölyköt egy vér tócsa közepében találtam.-közölte nyugodtan az ANBU

- Sakio, vidd be a sürgősségire.- mondta idegesen a Gondaime, majd felvett egy fehér köpenyt s követte Sakiot a sürgősségire.

- Mond Sakio, nem tudod hogy mi történt vele? –kérdezte Tsunade, miközben végig nézett a fiú testén.

-Nem.- felelte közönyösen, majd kiment a teremből.

Tsunade egyedül kezdte el gyógyítani a fél holt Narutot, mivel a többi orvos nem szándékozott segíteni a Kyuubi kölyöknek. Ezért Tsunade egyedül fogott neki, sok munkája volt kevés ideje. A sebek mélyek voltak, s nem volt biztos benne hogy Naruto kibírja másnap reggelig. Bár a fiúban mindig volt elszántság, de az nem biztos hogy most is elég lesz neki. Tsunade elvégezte amit tehetett s át tolta Narutot egy másik terembe, s várta hogy másnap mi fog történni.

A reggel hamar eljött s Naruto már ült az ágyon mikor Tsunade bement hozzá, hogy megnézze hogy megérte-e a reggelt.

-Naruto.- mondta vidáman Tsunade mikor meglátta Narutot, aki az ágyon ülve bámult ki az ablakon a messzeségbe.- Naruto?- kérdezte hagosabban a Godaime, s közelebb ment Naruto kórházi ágyához és elé állt.

Meglepődött. Naruto arcán semmi érzelem nem volt látható, csak maga az üresség. A Hokage a döbbenettől hátrált egy lépést, majd szólni akart, de torkán nem jött ki hang. S ekkor Naruto, ránézett. Átnézett a Godaimén a fagyos tekintetével, mire az hátrahőkölt ismét. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy a mindig vidám és életerős gyermekből egy ilyen lesz.

-Naruto mi történt veled tegnap?- kérdezte aggódva Tsunade.

Naruto továbbra sem felelt, hanem továbbra is egy pontot bámult s gondolataiba temetkezett és a körülötte történő dolgokat kizárta. Gondolataiba mélyedve társalgott a Kyuubival, kilenc farkú rókával.

_**Mért nem ölted meg azokat az embereket?**_

_Nem szabad!_

_**De majdnem megöltek!**_

_Nem érdekel._

_**Pusztítsd el őket.**_

_Nem._

Ez volt Naruto utolsó szava a kilenc farkú démonhoz, s indult lemászni az ágyról. De az oldalába nyilalló fájdalom megakadályozta, s fájdalmát összeszorított fogakkal tűrte. „Francba"**-**gondolta s a fájdalom ellenére is felállt, kiegyenesedett s most pár centire volt a meglepődött Godaimétől.

-Naruto, minden rendben van? Feküdj vissza az ágyba! .-mondta parancsoló, mégis aggódó hangon Tsunade-sama.

-Semmi bajom, most pedig haza megyek.- közölte egyszerű, mégis fagyos hangon Naruto.

-D-de.. Akkor is ITT maradsz.- üvöltötte Tsunade, az éppen öltözni induló Narutonak.

-És ki akadályozz meg?- kérdezte sunyi mosollyal az arcán Naruto, majd hirtelen Tsunade előtt termett.

-Hát én. Én vagyok a Hokage.- mondta kétségbeesetten Tsunade a sérült Narutonak, akinek az oldala felszakadt s a vér szivárogni kezdett a sebéből

-Tsunade-sama, én haza megyek.-mondta Naruto.- Ne aggódjon miattam.-folytatta immár, lágyabb hangon a sérült fiú

- De lesz egy ember aki vigyázz rád.- mondta Tsunada megkönnyebbülten .

-Nem.- rémült meg Naruto, mikor eszébe jutott hogy a falusiak hagyták helyben az elmúlt éjszaka.

-Vigyázz rád Sakura, ő a barátod!- mondta vidáman Tsunade, bár Naruto arc kifejezése megrémítette.

-Hokage-sama vigyázok én magamra, nem kell ide más.- mondta érzéketlenül Naruto, majd felöltözve elment a kórházból.

„Naruto" gondolta a Godaime, majd ő is elhagyta a kórházat. Naruto ahogy kitette a lábát a kórházból, felugrott a tetőre majd útját ott folytatta, bár nehézkesen mivel a mozgás még nem volt az erőssége. Amint hazaért ledobta magát az ágyra, s újra a gondolataiba mélyedt ami Itachi s az alku körül forgott. Megfontolt döntést kellet hoznia. De ahogy vissza gondolt a tegnapi napra, eszébe jutottak a falusiak Konohától szinte semmi jót nem kapott életében, s itt van egy ajánlat ami nem olyan rossz. Itt hagyhatja a számára régen, oly fontos Konohát.

-Már nem akarok Hokage lenni.-mondta halkan magának, majd próbál felállni de lábai nem engedelmeskednek neki.

Többszöri próbálkozás után feladta, majd elnyomta az álom a sérült fiút. Másnap késő délután ébredt fel s rögtön indult volna zuhanyozni, de fájt neki minden egyes mozdulat. A fürdés számára fárasztó volt, ahogy kijött onnan már feküdt be az ágyba s aludt tovább. Így teltek a napjai senki nem látogatta meg még azok az emberek sem akik a barátainak nevezték magukat. És eljött a nap a hét utolsó napja ma kell választ adnia Itachinak s Kisamenak. Szíve még mindig Konohához kötötte, bár senki nem volt itt akiben megbízhatott volna esetleg a Hokage.

-De hogy is barátkozhatna az 5. Hokage egy démonnal?- tette fel a kérdést magának Naruto, majd nevetett egyet saját szánalmán.- Már tudom mit fogok mondani, elhatároztam magam.-mondta mindenre elszánt hangon a szőkeség

S csak várta a két Akatsuki tagot, hogy a döntését megossza velük is. Csak várt és várt, míg az ablakon be nem ugrott egy alak s kalapja mögül felvillant két vörös szempár és csak bámulta a fekete pólóban s egy nadrágban lévő Narutot; aki immár fagyos tekintettel bámult az Akatsuki tagra.

-Milyen döntést hoztál Naruto-kun?-kérdezte ridegen Itachi

- A döntésem….

Folytatás következik…


	2. Chapter 2

2.rész:

Naruto keresése

-Szóval hogy döntöttél, Naruto-kun?-kérdezte fagyosan Itachi

-Elfogadom az ajánlatotokat.-válaszolta higgadt nyugalommal Naruto

_**Ne szövetkezz az ellenséggel kölyök**_**!**-hallotta a Kyuubi hangját

_Fogd be hülye róka!_-torkolta le a rókát Naruto

-Indulhatunk végre?-kérdezte türelmetlenül Itachi

-Igen csak összeszedek néhány dolgot és mehetünk.-válaszolta a szőkeség

Naruto rekord gyorsasággal szedte össze a szükséges dolgait, s kissé kifulladva állt meg az Uchiha előtt. Itachi elindult az ablak felé, s mielőtt kiugrott volna rajta hátra nézett a szőke fiúra. Naruto még utoljára körbe nézett eddigi lakásában, majd sietős léptekkel az Uchiha után ment. Gyorsan és észrevétlenül hagyták el Konohát, s távolabb a falutól találkoztak Kisaméval. Naruto a kis pihenő alatt próbálta elrejteni fájdalmát ami ismét a testébe nyilallt, de nem járt sikerrel. A két Akatsuki tag észrevette az állva összegörnyedő szőkeséget, s kíváncsian néztek rá

-Hé kölyök minden rendben?-kérdezte jellegzetes hangján Kisame

-Igen csak kicsit kimerültem.-válaszolta hidegen Naruto

-Mégis mit csináltál Naruto-kun?-kérdezte Itachi

-Azonkívül hogy élek? Semmit.-válaszolta ironikus hangon a szőkeség

-Menjünk még mielőtt társaságunk akadna.-mondta Cápali, s nem firtatta tovább a dolgot

A hármas gyorsan haladt az Akatsuki rejtekhelye felé, miközben Naruto egyre nehezebben tudta tartani velük az iramot. Már elég messze jutottak Konohától, mikor a szőke fiú lábai felmondták a szolgálatot és elterült a földön.

-Hé kölyök rendben vagy?-kérdezte Kisame, miközben megállt

-Ez most röhejesen fog hangzani, de képtelen vagyok felállni.-válaszolta fáradt hangon Naruto

-Kisame hozd Naruto-kunt.- szólt társának Itachi

-Rendben Itachi.- válaszolta Cápali

Naruto erőtlenül tiltakozott az ellen hogy Kisame vigye, s megpróbált lábra állni kevés sikerrel. Eközben Konohában Kakashi és Sakura végre rászánták magukat hogy meglátogassák Narutot, de mikor többszöri kopogtatásra sem nyitott ajtót a szőkeség kezdtek aggódni. A jounin egy idő után betörte Naruto lakásának ajtaját, s a kunoichivel együtt beléptek a szőke házába. Kakashi gyorsan körbe nézett a lakásban, de olyan benyomása volt mintha már senki nem lakna ott. Sakura érdeklődve fürkészte az egyszerű lakást, s zöld szemei megakadtak egy lefordított képkereten. A kunoichi lassan megemelte a keretet, s elkerekedő szemekkel nézte az egykori hetes csapat fényképét. Miután alaposan körül néztek a Hokage irodájába mentek jelenteni Naruto eltűnését.

-Godaime-sama Naruto nincs otthon és a faluban sem látta senki.-mondta némi aggodalommal a hangjában Sakura

-Nem csodálkozom rajta, főleg azok után amit a falusiak műveltek vele közel egy hete.-válaszolta Tsunade gondterhelten

-Miért mi történt Narutoval Tsunade-sama?-kérdezte a kunoichi

-Az egyik ANBU hozta be hozzám késő este félholtan. Bár nem tudom pontosan mi történt vele, de mikor elment a kórházból tiltakozott a segítség ellen. Senkit nem akart maga mellé míg jobban lesz, s a tekintete erre a javaslatra kifejezetten rémült volt.-válaszolta a Godaime

-Elnézést Hokage-sama, de most kaptam a jelentést hogy egy hét alatt többször is látták a faluban az Akatsuki tagjait.-dugta be a fejét az ajtón egy ANBU

-Értem és köszönöm az információt. Most mehetsz.-bocsátotta el a maszkos alakot a Hokage

-Akkor feltételezhetjük azt hogy az Akatsuki elkapta Narutot és a Kyuubit.- jegyezte meg halkan Kakashi

-Igen Kakashi, s ezért minél előbb vissza kell hoznunk Narutot.- monda eltökélt hangon Tsunade

Az ezüst hajú jounin csak bólintott a parancs hallatán, s kíváncsian várta hogy kik fognak a szőke ninja után menni. A Godaime nem várakoztatta túl sokáig Kakashit, s gyorsan vázolta a mentő csapatok tagjait.

-Két csapat megy. Az egyik csapat vezetője te leszel Kakashi, s a csapatod tagjai Sakura, Shikamaru és Chouji. A másik csapat vezetője Kurenai lesz a csapatával. Valamint még a te csapatodba kerül Neji Hyuuga is.-vázolta a Hokage

-Gondolod Tsunade-sama, hogy kilencen elegek leszünk ahhoz hogy visszahozzuk Narutot?-kérdezte a jounin

-Nem adhatok több embert Kakashi. Nektek kell megoldani ezt a dolgot.-válaszolta kimérten a Godaime

-Értettem. -felelte Kakashi

A Hokage elbocsájtotta a jounint és a társaságában lévő kunoichit, majd egy gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében az előző Hokagék képe előtti díványra telepedett.

-Mit tennél a helyemben Yondaime?-kérdezte komor hangon az egyik képtől Tsunade

A Hokage továbbra is a gondolataiba mélyedve bámult az említett személy fényképére, miközben a mentő csapat tagjai elhagyták Konohát hogy visszavigyék Narutot a faluba. A mentőcsapatok rohantak hogy a szőke ninját épségben visszavigyék Konohába, mielőtt baleset történik vele. Közben a két Akatsuki tag s a leendő tag aki most Kisame hátán pihent s próbált életet vinni a tagjaiba hogy ne Kisame vigye, de még nem sikerült neki. Napok teltek el Naruto egyre erősebbnek érezte magát, s már egyedül is tudott menni bár keveset ezért sokszor meg kellet állniuk. A sok pihenő miatt a Konohai mentő csapatok egyre közelebb jutottak a hármashoz, s ezt mind Kisame mind Itachi tudta. A két férfi próbált minél gyorsabban haladni, de figyelembe kellett venniük Narutot is aki még mindig nem volt teljesen jól a Konohai incidens óta. Bár Naruto próbálta leplezni az oldalába szúró érzést, amely minden egyes nap teltével erősebb lett mikor a fiúk próbáltak sietni a mentőcsapatok elől. Kakashi Pakkun megidézésével egyre közeledett az Akatsuki tagok felé. A két mentő csapat immár eggyé vált így a Kurenai csapat és Kakashi csapata most együtt követik a nyomokat s Pakkunt, aki remélhetőleg majd Naruto nyomára vezeti őket.

-Kakashi-sensei szerinted nem esett baja Narutonak?- kérdezte némi aggódással a hangjában Sakura

-Nem tudom.- felelt tömören Kakashi

-De ugye még él N..Naruto-kun?.-kérdezte Hinata félősen.

-Reméljük, de siessünk már nem lehetünk messze.- zárta le a témát Kakashi.

A csapat egyre gyorsabban haladt, míg a tagok éppen pihentek egy erdőben, egy-egy fa tövében s Kisame vízért indult Narutonak aki láthatólag egyre jobban nézett ki. Cápali míg vízért indult egyedül hagyta a párost, akik némaságba burkolózva ültek. S a némaságot Itachi törte meg egy kérdéssel.

-Naruto, mért csatlakoztál hozzánk?-kérdezte ridegen Itachi, bár némi kíváncsiság mégis volt a hangjában.

Naruto felemelte nehézzé vált szempilláit, majd Itachira emelte a tekintetét s egy sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait.

-Minek maradjak Konohában, mikor már nem köt oda semmi?! Az ajánlatotok meg nem volt rossz, így elfogadtam.- mondta komoran Naruto.

S felvillant előtte egy emlékkép, mikor egyedül rótta az utcákat s megvetették még szóra sem méltatták. Naruto szemei bekönnyeztek, s gyors megtörölte azokat majd folytatta a szemkontaktust Itachival, aki érdeklődve figyelte az előbbi eseményt. Cápali közben feltöltötte az ital készletüket, s visszatért a helyre ahol a csapattársait hagyta. Ahogy vissza ért a többiek felálltak, s újra elindultak az Akatsuki búvóhelyére. A mentőcsapatok érezve hogy hamarosan megtalálják Narutot gyorsabbra vették az iramot, s mindenki elképzelte a közelgő harcot az Akatsuki tagokkal s remélték hogy a mindig vidám hiperaktív kölyöknek semmi baja nem lett. Itachi megérezve, hogy több ember közeledik feléjük, s hogy valószínű ezek közül mind Naruto barátja egyre gyorsabban ment.

-Itachi-san, mért sietsz ennyire?- kérdezte lihegve Naruto, s hirtelen az oldalát kezdte fogni.

- Mert az idióta barátaid követnek minket, s itt vannak a sarkunkon.-közölte egyszerűen Itachi

- Nekem nincsenek barátaim Konohában.- válaszolta komolyan Naruto, s elővette a leggyorsabb iramát amit jelen pillanatba kitudott szűrni magából.

-Kyuubi ne olyan gyorsan hamarosan úgy is utolérnek, s a főhadiszállásra meg amúgy is nem egy élő halottat akarunk vinni!.-mondta mérgesen Kisame, s erőteljesen visszarántotta Narutot aki a porba rogyott.

Itachi szeme felvillant a bambusz kalap alól s várta Naruto idétlen kirohanását, de az elmaradt s helyette csak egy komor Narutot vett észre, aki éppen felállni készült s ahogy felállt térdelő helyzetből hirtelen fájdalmas arc kifejezést vágott; s a felsőjén megjelent egy vércsík ami egyre erősödni kezdett.

-Kyuubi, jól vagy?-kérdezte Kisame kikerekedett szemekkel.

- Te is csak bántasz, mint a többiek.- mondta Naruto, majd arcán végig folyt egy könnycsepp.

- Hiszen csak a Kyuubi vagy mit vártál?-bökte oda Narutonak Kisame, s elkezdett ballagni ott hagyva Narutot.

-Hordj le te is Itachi-san!.- mondta szánalommal a hangjában Narutot, aki nevetett magán s várta Itachi válaszát.

- Induljunk Naruto!- mondta válasz helyett Itachi, s követte Kisamét.

A mentőcsapatok közben ahogy haladtak megláttak három alakot, akik láthatólag gyors iramban mentek s kettőn fekete kabát volt míg az egyiken narancssárga szerelés. A többiek szeme felcsillant, s elkezdtek még gyorsabb iramban futni. Itachi hátrafordult, s meglátta a futó csapatot majd Narutora pillantott kinek az arcán semmilyen érzelem nem volt látható.

-Naruto-kun jönnek érted.-mondta Itachi majd elkezdett sétálni, s várta hogy mikor érik be őket.

Naruto hátra sem nézve baktatott előre, amivel meglepte az Akatsuki tagjait.

-Naruto!-kiáltott a szőkére Sakura, de az hátra sem nézett

-M-most mit csináljunk sensei?-kérdezte félénken Hinata

-Meg kell állítanunk őket.-válaszolta komoran Kurenai

A csapat bólintott és mindenki a hármas után eredt gyors iramban, miközben a két csapat ismét ketté vált. Kakashiék sikeresen a hármas elé kerültek míg Kurenai és csapata mögöttük maradtak, s így Itachiék kénytelenek voltak megállni. Naruto lehajtott fejjel állt Kisame és az Uchiha közt, s még véletlenül sem nézett egykori barátaira legalábbis ő azt hitte hogy azok. A csapatok felálltak támadó pozícióba, míg a tagok nyugodt tekintettel várták a támadásokat.

- Naruto gyere onnan!.-ordította Sakura, de az tudomást sem véve róla továbbra is lehajtott fejel állt Itachiék között.

-Sakura hagyd, valamivel befolyásolhatják.- mondta Kakashi.

-Téved Kakashi. Nem befolyásolnak semmivel. A saját szabad akaratomból vagyok velük.-válaszolta érzelem mentes hangon Naruto

A két csapat döbbenten hallgatta a szőke érzéketlen hangját, s Sakura idegesen tekintett az ezüst hajú jouninra aki hozzá hasonlóan tanácstalan és meglepett volt.

-Naruto mi ütött beléd?-kérdezte ijedten a kunoichi

-Azt hittem a barátaim vagytok, de nagyot tévedtem. Soha nem volt senkim. Most pedig álljatok félre az utunkból.-mondta hidegen Naruto, miközben felemelte vörösen izzó tekintetét

A szőkeség minden további nélkül elindult s kikerülte az érte küldött csapatot, miközben Itachiék lassan követték. Sakura nem tudta megállni hogy a mellette elhaladó Narutot meg ne ragadja a karjánál, aki egyből felé fordította vörös tekintetét. Kisaméék már néhány méter távolságról figyelték a jelenetet és a szőkeség reakcióit, aki végig nézett az őt fogva tartón.

-Naruto kérlek gyere vissza velünk Konohába.- kérte könyörgő tekintettel Sakura

-Engedj el!-sziszegte a fogai közt Naruto

Folytatás következik...


	3. Chapter 3

3.rész:

Naruto döntése

-De Naruto. Mi történt veled? Miért csinálod ezt velünk?-kérdezte a sírás határán Sakura

-Semmi csak kinyílt a szemem és rájöttem, hogy Konohától eddig semmi jót nem kaptam.-válaszolta fagyosan Naruto

-Miért mondod ezt?-kérdezte ismét a kunoichi

Naruto nem válaszolt s a karját kiszabadította a kunoichi szorításából, majd a két Akatsukihoz sétált. Sakura még mielőtt Naruto elérte volna a rá váró két Akatsukist átölelte a fiú derekát, s könyörgő hangon ismét megszólalt.

-Naruto kérlek gyere vissza velünk. Nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni.-mondta sírva a kunoichi

-Nem megyek vissza. Egyébként se veszítheted el azt ami soha sem volt a tiéd.-válaszolta fagyos hangon Naruto, s kiszabadította magát az ölelésből

-D..de Naruto.- sírt Sakura, s megdermedve figyelte ahogy Naruto oda lép az Akatsuki tagokhoz, s elindul velük a messzeségbe.

-Kakashi-sensei állítsa meg őket!.- hisztizett a rózsaszín hajú kunoichi, s Kakashi letört arcával találkozott.

-Sakura.-sóhajtott Kakashi.-Narutot nem tudod megállítani, Itachi s Kisame ellen pedig nincs esélyünk!.-mondta letörten Kakashi.

-Nem érdekel, nem veszítek el még egy embert, aki fontos számomra.- üvöltötte kikelve magából a kunoichi, majd Naruto után rohant.

Sakura ahogy elérte Narutot, átkarolta a derekát, s szorosan magához szorította. Tán percekig tartotta úgy Narutot, s a körülöttük lévő emberek várták Naruto reakcióját. A szöszi ahogy megérezte hogy enyhül a szorítás, tett egy hátra fordulatot, így a kunoichi smaragd zöld szemeivel találkozott.

-Befejeznéd?-kérdezte érzelem mentes hangon Naruto.

Naruto újra elindult, s Sakura megfogta a felsője végét, s elkezdte szorítani ezzel megállásra késztetve a fiút. A szőke megunta, hogy a rózsaszín hajú nyaggatja s vörös szemei felizzottak, és rátámadt a kunoichire. Naruto megfogta a kunoichi nyakát, s elkezdte szorítani majd felemelte a földről. Sakura, elkezdte, ütögetni Naruto kezét hátha elengedi, ehelyett Naruto egy csukló mozdulattal neki vágta egy fának. A többiek kikerekedett szemekkel nézték az eseményeket, s Itachi lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát ami az új Naruto miatt jelentmeg az ajkain. Kakashi és Kurenai komor tekintettel nézték a lassan eltűnő hármast, s miután elvesztették őket szem elől a földön fekvő Sakurához sétáltak. Az ezüst hajú jounin gyorsan szemügyre vette a kunoichi sérüléseit, s egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta hogy a lány csak elájult. Óvatosan felemelte az ájult Sakurát, s gyors iramban indult Konoha felé. Eközben Kisaméék lassan elértek az Akatsuki búvóhelyének közelébe, s kíváncsian néztek Naruto kék szemeibe. A két férfi számára világossá vált hogy a szőke fiú eddig élettel teli tekintete most teljesen üres és érzelem mentes volt. Igaz a hármas már elég ideje volt úton, ahhoz hogy a szőkeség sebei begyógyuljanak ami meg is történt. Legalábbis Naruto külső sérülései végre teljesen begyógyultak, bár ebben nem igen segített neki a Kyuubi. A kilencfarkú róka a lehető legminimálisabbra csökkentette a sebek gyógyulását, ezzel tiltakozva a szőke döntése ellen. Kakashi és Kurenai csapata immár hazatért Konohába, s Sakurát elvitték a kórházba. Miután sikeresen bevitték a rózsaszín hajú kunoichit a kórházba a két csapatvezető elment jelentést tenni a Godaimehoz.

-Narutot megtaláltuk azonban...- kezdett jelentést tenni Kurenai, de Kakashi folytatta.

-Azonban megváltozott, szinte átnézett rajtunk. S mikor Sakura visszaakarta hozni akkor megtámadta a kunoichit, s most kórházba van mert elájult. Sérülései viszont nem lettek. Naruto meg elment a tagokkal valószínűleg nem elrabolták, hanem önként ment velük. – mondta sajnálkozóan Kakashi.

-Szóval Naruto elhagyott minket!- sóhajtott Tsunade-sama

-Igen- mondta Kuranei, s elhagyta a Godaime irodáját.

-Kakashi, maga szerint Naruto vissza fog térni?- kérdezte aggodalmasan a Hokage

-Reméljük.- válaszolt Kakashi, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

Tsunade miután magára maradt az irodában átgondolta a történteket, de még magának is nehezére esett bevallania hogy várható volt az hogy Naruto egyszer elhagyja Konohát. „Naruto! Nem értem a döntésed, de biztos hogy jó okod volt ezt tenni. Valahogy már vártam hogy mikor hagyod itt a falut, de reméltem hogy legalább elbúcsúzol tőlem. De bármi is késztetett arra hogy meghozd ezt a döntést tud hogy bármikor szívesen látlak Konohában."-gondolta Tsunade, miközben fáradtan lehunyta a szemeit. A Godaime nem tudta mikor aludt el, de arra ébredt hogy valaki hangosan kopog az irodája ajtaján.

-Mi van?-kiáltott ki morcos hangon Tsunade

-Elnézést Tsunade-sama, de a kórházból küldtek magáért.-dugta be a fejét egy ápoló az ajtón

-Máris megyek.-válaszolta a Hokage és felállt, majd kisétált az irodából

Eközben az Akatsuki búvóhelye előtt három alak állt várva a bebocsájtásra, s miután kinyílt a kapu mindhárman beléptek rajta. Itachi és Kisame ledermedt a küszöbön hisz bent hatalmas káosz uralkodott néhány tag jóvoltából, s Pein próbált rendet rakni köztük kevés sikerrel. Naruto meglepetten nézte a bent veszekedőket, s magában elkönyvelte nem épp kecsegtető véleményét az Akatsuki szervezetéről.

-És még engem neveztek idiótának.-motyogta maga elé Naruto

-Főnök mi folyik itt?-kérdezte Kisame

-Csak a szokásos. Hidan megint előjött Jashinnal, Kakuzu szerint nincs elég pénzünk a többiekről meg ne is beszéljünk.-válaszolta dühtől remegő hangon Pein

-Mozgalmas napjaid lehettek főnök.-jegyezte meg hidegen Itachi

Pein csak egy dühödt pillantással válaszolt az Uchiha megjegyzésére, s tekintetét lassan Narutora irányította. A szőkeség nyugodtan állta az Akatsuki vezetőjének tekintetét, de a szervezetről alkotott lesújtó véleményét nem tudta palástolni.

-Szóval te lennél a Kyuubi hordozója.-jegyezte meg nyugodtan Pein

-Igen, de ha a hülye rókával akar beszélni abban nem segíthetek.-válaszolta érzelem mentes hangon Naruto

-Hülye róka?-kérdezték többen is értetlenül

-Akkor pontosabb leszek a Kyuubit szoktam hülye rókának nevezni.-válaszolta unottan a szőkeség

Pein csodálkozva nézett Narutora, miközben Tobi a szőke fiúhoz ment és körbe-körbe futkorászta őt. Deidara egy darabig nézte a maszkos fiú magán számát, s néhány perc múlva egy hatalmas ütéssel megállásra késztette. A nyugodt perceknek ezzel ismét vége szakadt és egy újabb vita hullám vette kezdetét, mire Pein fáradtan felsóhajtott és elvonult Narutoékkal egy csendesebb helyre.

-Végre egy kis csend.-sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Pein

-Őszintén szólva én azt hittem hogy ti sokkal komolyabbak vagytok.-jegyezte meg Naruto

-Á ne is foglalkozz velük. Nem tudnak mit kezdeni a felesleges energiáikkal.-válaszolta a Leader

-Értem.-mondta a szőkeség, s fáradtan hunyta le kék szemeit.

-Naruto, akkor be is osztanálak egy csapatba.- mondta Pein, mire Naruto felnyitotta kék érzelem mentes szemeit, s csak bámulta a Leadert.

-Igen? És melyikbe kerülnék?-kérdezte Naruto cinikusan, s a Leader felhúzta a szemöldökét, s folytatta.

-Minden egyes csapat marad úgy ahogy van, kivéve Itachi csapata, mert közéjük kerülsz te be. Ajánlóm hogy menjen a csapat munka ha arra kerül a sor.- mondta gúnyosan Pein, majd eltűnt.

Naruto kiballagott a barlangból, s ott leült egy szikla darabra, majd a hátát nekidöntötte a mellette lévő falnak. Újra lehunyta kék szemeit, s a fáradtságtól amit a mai nap okozott elaludt. Itachi éppen nyugalomra vágyott amit társai művelnek, azok számára fárasztók. Kilépett a barlangból, s a nap lemenő sugarai megvilágították éj fekete haját. Az Uchiha oldalra pillantva meglátta a szőke fiút, akinek most a nap „megfestette" a haját, s most aranyszőke tincsek omlottak enyhén a vállára. Itachi lassú, kimért léptekkel közeledett a szöszi felé, s előtte megállt, majd szemeivel megnézte hogy a fiú alszik.-e s amint megbizonyosodott róla, felvette a karjaiba a békésen szendergő fiút, s a szobája felé vette az irányt. Útközben végig a karjaiba szunnyadó Narutot bámulta, s ahogy nézte a nyugodt arcot, pár percre levetette rideg álarcát, s nyugodt arccal baktatott. Ám mikor elért a fogadóig, ahol az átmeneti lakása volt, felvette ismét a rideg, érzelem mentes arcát, s belépett a fogadóba.

-Üdvözletem Itachi-sama.- szólt a fogadó tulajdonosa.

Az Uchiha tudomást, sem véve róla felment a szobájáig, s a folyosókon részeg, ittas emberek voltak, nőkkel az oldalukon s arcukon látható volt hogy a szakétól hamarosan hányni fognak. „Talán ezek rosszabbak mint a többi hülye akivel néha össze vagyok zárva az Akatsuki búvóhelyén! Már ha van ilyen hogy náluk rosszabb".-gondolta Itachi, s egy sóhajt eresztett ki ajkai közül, majd szobájához lépett s belépett rajta. Narutot berakta az ágyba, ő meg a székbe foglalt helyet,s levette kabátját, s bambusz kalapját, majd nézte a békésen szendergő Narutot. „Milyen békés" gondolta, s perceken belül őt is elnyomta az álom. Másnap hajnalba Naruto ébredt fel előbb s, megpillantotta a székben pihenő Itachit, majd elmosolyodott. Bár nem tudta hogy hol van, még is biztonságban érezte magát, mert Itachi ott volt. A szöszi felállt az ágyról, majd megkereste a fürdőt s felfrissíttette magát. Itachi a víz kopogására felkelt s döbbenten vette észre hogy Naruto nincs az ágyában, mikor meghallotta hogy a fürdőből jön a víz hangja már tudta hogy Naruto van a fürdőben. Itachi felvette szokásos tagbéli öltözékét s várta Narutot aki hamar kilépet az ajtón, s tudta hogy indulnak.

-Hol vagyunk most?-kérdezi Naruto nyugodtan.

-A szállásomon.-válaszolta tömören Itachi, majd folytatta,- Visszamegyünk a búvóhelyünkre, induljunk.

Hajnal volt két fiatal mégis már az utakat rótta. Itachi és Narto már úton voltak a búvóhely felé, s az utat némán tették meg. Mikor oda értek a barlang száját hatalmas robbanás rázta meg, majd Deidara ordibálását lehetett hallani.

-Hidan hagyd már abba azt a Jashin szöveget hmm.- mondta Deidara, majd Hidan lába alá dobott egy agyagbogarat, mire az készségesen felrobbant.

-Te idióta majdnem felrobbantottál!-kiabálta vissza Hidan dühös hangon

-Mi történt már megint?-kérdezte unottan Itachi

-Az a Jashin mániás nem hagy békén a hülye istenével!-fújta Dei

-Ez az őrült meg majdnem felrobbantott az átkozott bombáival-dühöngött Hidan is

Itachi fáradtan felsóhajtott és aktiválta a Sharinganját, majd társai szemébe nézett vele akik egyből menekülőre fogták a dolgot. A két őrült csak futott Itachi elől, aki dühösen nézett rájuk továbbra is. Naruto közben a barlang szájánál nézte az eseményeket, s meglepődve látta, hogy a mindig brutális Akatsuki tagok tudnak ilyen gyerekesek is lenni. Egyet sóhajtott, majd épp indulni akart kifele mikor Hidan ráesett. Mikor Naruto és Hidan feltápászkodott, a szöszit hirtelen elöntötte a düh, s megfogott egy katanát, ami éppen nem messze volt tőle,majd suhintott fel s a katana egyre közeledett Hidan feje felé. A többiek mind szájukat tátva bámulták az eseményeket, míg Hidan épp hogy kitudta kerülni a katanát, s lélek jelenlétét vissza nyerve, elkezdett kiabálni.

-Láttátok ezt? Majdnem levágta a kibaszott fejem?- üvöltötte Hidan, mire a tagok fele dőlt a nevetéstől.

Naruto éppen fordult ki volna a barlangból egy nyugisabb helyre, mikor a Leader megállította.

-Naruto ezt elfelejtettem oda adni..- mutatott az Akatsukik öltözetére ami a kabátból, s a kalapból állt.- Már te is tiszteletbeli tag vagy!.- mondta Pein majd Naruto kezébe adta a ruhát, s távozott.

A szőke elhagyva a barlangot magára vette a ruhát, majd besétált az erdőbe. Ott leült egy fa tövébe, s fejét neki döntötte a fának, majd lehunyta fáradt szemeit. Töprengett magában, s gondolkozását léptek zaja törte meg, mikor kinyitotta szemeit, jeges tekintettel nézett a személyre.

-Mit keress itt egy ilyen féreg mint te?.-kérdezte Naruto, érzelem mentes hangon

Folytatás Következik…


	4. Chapter 4

4.rész:

Az Akatsuki gyűrű megszerzése

-Na de Naruto-kun. Nem szép dolog így üdvözölni egy régi barátot.-válaszolta az idegen

-Na ne etess a hülye dumáddal Orochimaru. Mi soha nem voltunk barátok.-válaszolta hidegen Naruto, miközben felállt

-Ejnye Naruto-kun. A hátrányodra változtál az utolsó találkozásunk óta.-felelte sajnálkozó hangon Orochimaru

-Te meg még mindig ugyanaz a féreg vagy, akit megismertem.-mondta érzelem mentes hangon a szőkeség

-Na de Naruto-kun. Miért mondasz nekem ilyeneket?-kérdezte döbbenetet tettetve a kígyó

-Erre magadtól is rájöhetnél, Orochimaru.- sziszegte Naruto

A kígyó csak sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott, s mindent elkövetett annak érdekében hogy kibillentse a szőkét nyugalmából. Naruto érzelem mentes arccal hallgatta a kígyó szóáradatát, de semmi jelét nem mutatta hogy felzaklatná a dolog. Eközben Itachi és Kisame rátaláltak Orochimarura és Narutora, akik egymással szemben állva a másikat fürkészték. Itachiéknak olyan érzése támadt a szemben állók láttán mintha hamarosan kitörne a vihar, s megérzéseik pillanatokon belül be is igazolódtak. Orochimaru megunva Naruto ingerlését támadásba lendült, s sikeresen megsebezte a szőke karját. A szőkeség nyugodtan végig nézett a karján okozott sérülésen, s mire ismét a kígyóra emelte tekintetét az már vörösen izzott. Orochimaru egy pillanatra megdermedt majd élvezettel vetette bele magát a macska-egér harcba, amit eleinte teljesen az irányítása alatt tartott. Az ellenfelek észre se vették hogy társaságuk akadt, s teljes erejükből össze-összecsaptak ezzel egyre közelebb kerülve a néző közönségükhöz. Itachiék épp hogy csak ki tudtak térni az útjukból, s még így is sikerült nekik néhány karcolást beszerezniük. Az Uchiha szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hisz a küzdő felek nem arra vették az irányt amerre ő ugrott; hanem társa felé akinek már nem volt esélye kitérni a támadás elől. Narutot az összecsapás kezdete óta már teljesen körbe ölelte a Kyuubi vörös chakrája, s a róka átvette az irányítást a szőke teste felett. A kilenc farkú minden dühét a kígyóra zúdította akinek nem sok esélye volt a túlélésre, s annak sem aki volt olyan szerencsétlen és közéjük keveredett. Orochimaru mindent megpróbált hogy kivédje a Kyuubi támadásait, de ez egyre nehezebben ment neki. A kilenc farkú megengedett magának egy mosoly félét, s készült bevinni a kegyelem döfést ellenfelének. A róka már elindította a támadását mikor észre vette hogy egy kék valami beugrik közé és a kígyó közzé, de a támadást már képtelen volt megfékezni s az teljes erejével elérte Kisamét és Orochimarut. Percekig nem lehetett látni az erős fénytől, s mikor tisztulni kezdett a látómező csak egy térdelő alakot lehetett látni; aki közel állt az ájuláshoz. Itachi a Sharingannak köszönhetően végig követte az összecsapást, s dermedten vette tudomásul hogy társa Orochimaruval együtt meghalt. Az Uchiha óvatosan Narutohoz sétált, aki remegve ült a földön és a környezetét próbálta meg kifürkészni.

_Most már leléphetsz tőlük kölyök._-hallotta a Kyuubi hangját

_**Nem, nem fogok visszamenni Konohába.**_- válaszolta Naruto

_Az istenit kölyök! Mindkettőnket megölnek, ha nem lépünk le gyorsan._

_**Nem fognak. De mi történt Orochimaruval?**_-kérdezte Naruto

_Kiszórakoztam magam vele._-válaszolta a Kyuubi önelégülten

_**Tehát megölted. Gondolom nem kérdezted meg hogy merre van a főhadiszállása.**_- jegyezte meg epésen a szőkeség

_Engem ugyan nem érdekelt, hogy hol van a főhadiszállása._-válaszolta flegmán a róka

_**Hülye róka.**_-volt Naruto minden válasza

A kilencfarkú sértődötten vonult vissza "börtönébe", de magában már készült megtorolni hordozója flegmaságát. Ebből Naruto mindössze annyit érzékelt, hogy elméjét lassan és biztosan elnyeli a sötétség. Viszont a kívül állók számára csak annyi látszott hogy a szőkeség minden figyelmeztetés nélkül elterült a földön, s nem mozdul. Itachi döbbenten nézett Narutora, aki semmilyen életjelet nem adott legalábbis az Uchiha nem érzékelte őket. A Kyuubi hogy megleckéztesse hordozóját teljesen lelassította annak szívverését és légzését, s ezzel mint egy tetszhalott állapotba taszította a szőkeséget. Itachi egy darabig töprengett hogy mit csináljon, s végül arra jutott hogy megpróbálja újra éleszteni Narutot. Az Uchiha lehajolt a szőkeséghez, s ajkait rátapasztotta társáéra. Itachi elkezdte élesztgetni a szöszit, míg a fán egy vörösen izzó szemű fiú figyelte az eseményeket, s forrt a dühtől ahogy meglátta a „csókolózó" párt. A szöszi szíve közben egyre hevesebben vert, míg végül ki nem nyitotta tenger kék szemeit. Az Uchiha hátrébb húzódott, s alig halhatóan fellélegzett a megkönnyebbüléstől. Naruto lassan és bizonytalanul ült fel, miközben körülötte forgott a világ. A szőkeség magában egy folytában átkozta a Kyuubit, aki az utóbbi időben egyre többet szórakozott hordozója testi épségével. Itachi ismét közelebb hajolt a szöszihez, hogy megbizonyosodjon afelől hogy minden rendben van vele, de mozdulatát félbeszakította egy erőteljes lökés mitől pár méterrel arrébb kötött ki. Naruto döbbenten nézett az elrepülő Itachi után, s döbbenete tovább fokozódott mikor meglátta az idősebb Uchiha támadóját.

-Sasuke?-kérdezte meglepődötten a szöszi, miután szemei kitisztultak a homályosságtól s, most a fekete fiúval nézett farkas szemet, akinek a Sharingan csillogott most a szemeiben.

-Ha még egyszer hozzá érsz, végzek veled!-mondta dühösen Sasuke, a feltápászkodó bátyjának, aki most vérszemet kapva nézett öcsére.

-Ne nevettess.- szólt Itachi, s szeme a döbbent Narutora tévedt, ki időközben felállt.

-Minek kötsz belénk Sasuke?- kérdezte komoran Naruto

-Te meg mégis mi a fenének engedett ennek a féregnek, hogy csókolgasson?-kérdezte az ifjabb Uchiha egy pillanatra volt csapat társára nézve

-Semmi közöd hozzá hogy kivel csókolózom, s ha igazán tudni akarod mi történt előbb kérdezned kéne, s csak utána cselekedni.-válaszolta hidegen Naruto

Sasuke egy pillanatra elnémult a döbbenettől, hisz ő még nem találkozott Narutoval azóta hogy a szőke fiú beállt az Akatsuki szervezetébe. Itachi csendesen figyelte a két fiú közt zajló szócsatát, s lassan Narutohoz sétált. Sasuke dühösen nézte bátyja minden egyes mozdulatát, s még mielőtt elérte volna a szőkét ismét megpróbálta megtámadni az idősebb fivért. Előhúzott egy kunait, s a bátyja felé menetelt, míg a bokorból ki nem robbant két ember. Mikor a füst elszállt tisztán kilehetett venni hogy a két alak Deidara és Tobi, akik észre sem vették hogy mi történik körülöttük, csak kergették egymást, jobban mondva Dei Tobit. A hármas megfeledkezett az előbbi szóváltásról és csak meredten bámulta a kergetőzőket, míg egy pók alakú kis bomba közéjük nem repült. Még mielőtt kitérhettek volna az útjából Dei felrobbantotta, s a hármas elterült a földön. Sasuke néhány métert repült és egy fának csapódva ért földet, míg bátya „puhára" esett bár ez ellen az áldozata egy hangos nyögéssel tiltakozott a többlet súly ellen. A kergetőzők megálltak és elhűlve nézték a jelenetet, majd még mielőtt bármelyik áldozat is felállt volna gyorsan menekülőre akarták fogni a dolgot; de az idősebb Uchiha és a Kyuubi kölyök közt kialakult helyzet megállásra késztette őket. Itachi s Naruto a földön feküdtek s ajkuk egybe olvadt, amit a kívül álló társaság, döbbenten figyelt. Mikor a pár feleszmélt, felálltak, s izzó szemekkel nézték a baleset okozóját, majd megindultak felé, mire az menekülőre fogta a dolgot. A pár nézte ahogy az őrült robbantós mániákus, elfutott, majd figyelmüket Tobira fordították, aki szintén útnak eredt, s már csak Sasuke maradt ott. Az ifjabb Uchiha még mindig a fa tövében ült, ahova a robbanás lökte. Narutonak feltűnt hogy egykori csapat társa nem mozdul, s óvatosan a közelébe lopakodott hogy megnézze él-e még egykori riválisa. Itachi csak szemmel követte a szőkeség ténykedését, s magában azon gondolkodott miként fogja megtorolni ezt az „aprócska balesetet" Deidarán és Tobin. Miután a Kyuubi kölyök megbizonyosodott arról hogy a fekete él, s csupán elvesztette az eszméletét a fával történő találkozáskor visszaindult a ráváró társához.

-Mi van vele?-kérdezte érzelem mentes hangon Itachi

-Eszméletlen.-válaszolta hasonló hangnemben Naruto

-Mi legyen vele?-teszi fel a kérdést Naruto.

-Vigyük a főhadiszállásra, ott majd kitaláljuk.- szólt Itachi, majd a szöszire hagyva az öcsét, elindult a bázisuk fele.

Naruto percekig nézte egykori barátját, s végül egy mély sóhaj és néhány kage bushin kíséretében elindult Itachi után; miközben klónjai az eszméletlen Sasukét vitték. A szőkeség hamar beérte az előtte haladó Uchihát, aki a gondolataiba mélyedve lépkedett a főhadiszállásuk felé. Néma csendben tették meg az út hátra levő részét, s még akkor se szólaltak meg mikor már bent voltak a rejtekhelyen. Naruto és Itachi útjukat egyből Peinhez vették, hogy ott beszámoljanak a történtekről és magukkal vitték a foglyukat is.

-Na mi történt és mi ez a kripta hangulat?-kérdezte Pein kíváncsian

-Orochimarunak és Kisaménak vége.-közölte a tényeket szárazon Itachi

-Hogy-hogy Kisaménak vége? Mégis mi a fenét műveltetek ti?-kérdezte idegesen a Leader

-Nem vagyok benne biztos, de a Kyuubi azt mondta hogy kiszórakozta magát Orochimaruval. Hogy ezt hogy értette fogalmam sincs, ugyanis az a hülye róka az utóbbi időben élvezi ha keresztbe tehet nekem.-válaszolta nyugodtan Naruto

-Kikkel vagyok össze-zárva istenem.- sajnálkozott Pein, s a többiek időközben észre sem vették hogy Sasuke ébredezni kezd.

-Kisame véletlenül közéjük keveredett, így a Kyuubi őt is megölte.- mondta Itachi érzelemmentes hangon.

-Akkor, Naruto te továbbra is Itachi csapattársa maradsz, de immár csak ketten rójátok az utakat, és apropó mit keres nálatok ez a kölyök?-kérdezte Pein kíváncsian.

-Megtámadott minket, de elájult, gondoltuk itt majd kiderül mi lesz.- vázolta fel tervüket Naruto, s oda nézett Sasukéra.

Sasuke ahogy meghallotta a nevét, felpattant a klónok fogságából, mire azok egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűntek. Az ifjabb Uchiha a Sharingannal ahogy megpillantotta bátyját, elkezdett futni feléje, s támadásba lendült. Itachi könnyű szerrel védte ki a támadásokat, míg a Leader, csak Sasukét figyelte, s a terv már fejében meg is volt, csak véghez kellet vinni. „Hm jó képességű kölyök, s nem ártana még egy hozzá hasonló az Akatsuki szervezetébe. De még mielőtt bevennénk a szervezetbe előbb felügyelet alá kell tennem, hisz mégis csak Orochimaru embere volt."-gondolta Pein, miközben a fivérek pár harcát nézte. Még mielőtt teljesen eldurvult volna a helyzet Naruto közéjük állt, s vörösen izzó tekintettel nézett a fivérek szintén vörös tekintetébe.

-Hagyjátok már abba, nem vagytok már gyerekek.- üvöltötte komolyan a szöszi, s továbbra is szemkontaktusban maradt a testvérekkel.

-Mióta parancsolgatsz te nekem dobe?.-kérdezte idegesen Sasuke, s végig mérte Narutot.

-Mióta tönkre próbálod tenni a bázist, és neki támadtál a társamnak.- mondta üresen a szőke, s Itachi mellé lépet.

-Társadat?- lepődött meg Sasuke

-Igen társak vagyunk!-mondta Itachi, s átkarolta Naruto derekát, mire az enyhén megszédült, hála a Kyuubinak aki ismét szórakozni kezdett a szőke szervezetével

-Vedd le róla a kezed!-sziszegte az ifjabb Uchiha

-Elég legyen Sasuke!-kezdte dörgő hangon a szőkeség-Még is mi a fenét képzelsz te magadról? Először faképnél hagyod a csapatod egy kígyó miatt, s nem izgatott hogy mások mit éreznek.-tette hozzá nyugodtabban

Sasuke szóra se méltatta a szőkeséget, s gyilkos tekintettel meredt bátyjára aki még mindig Narutot ölelte. Pein csendben figyelte a dolgot, s halványan elmosolyodott a feszülten egymást bámuló fivérek láttán; akik csak azért nem ugrottak ismét egymásnak mert a szőkeség pont köztük állt. A veszekedést egy robbanás rázta meg, a Leader, szívverése egyre gyorsabban vert, mikor meglátta hogy a bázisuk egy része már romokban áll.

-Már megint ezek az idióták kergetőznek!.- mondta fagyosan, s fejcsóválva Itachi, majd Narutoval sarkon fordult, s elhagyták a helységet.

-Ez ti fogjátok rendbe hozni!.-szólt dühösen a Leader, a porból kibontakozó, Tobinak, s Deidaranak.

-De főnök ez az idióta hibája volt!.- kelt vitába a főnökkel Deidara, s szeme villámokat szórtak Tobi felé.

-Na de Deidara-senpai…

-És most menjetek el, beszédem van Sasukével!- üvöltötte Pein, s Sasuke felé biccentett, aki értetlenül nézte az előbbi jeleneteket.

-Mit akar maga tőlem?-kérdezi az Uchiha.

-Nem csatlakozol hozzánk? Akkor figyelemmel tudnád kísérni, Naruto és a bátyjád tevékenységeit, az előbbi akciód láttán, ők ketten foglalkoztatnak téged leginkább nem de?- kérdezte a Leader, s ajkai sunyi mosolyra húzodtak.

Sasuke pár percig gondolkozott az ajánlaton, majd újra s újra átgondolván az egészet elfogadta az ajánlatott, amit Pein ajánlót neki. Az Akatsuki vezére ismét elmosolyodott a válasz hallatán, s lassan kisétált a szobából a takarító pároshoz.

-Tobi!-szólította meg a maszkos fiút Pein

-I-igen főnök?-kérdezte remegve Tobi

-A te gondjaidra bízom Sasukét, s egy darabig nem fogtok küldetésre menni. Világos?-kérdezte fenyegetően a Leader

-Ahogy akarod főnök.-motyogta a maszkos fiú

Pein diadal ittasan ment tovább, míg Sasuke körbe nézett a bázison, s egyszer csak olyat látott amit, még élete utolsó percében se akart volna….

Folytatás következik….


	5. Chapter 5

5.rész:

Testvér viszály

Sasuke dermedten figyelte az önfeledten beszélgető Narutot, aki halvány mosollyal az arcán mesélt valamit Itachinak. Az ifjabb Uchiha a legszívesebben odament volna hozzájuk, s a fülénél fogva rángatta volna el onnan az ő szőkeségét. A fekete fiú észre se vette hogy a közelében állók gyorsan tisztes távolságba húzódtak tőle, mivel megérezték a fiú gyilkos auráját. A csendet a becsörtető Hidan törte meg, aki dühösen motyogott az orra alatt.

-Jashin-sama esküszöm, hogy hamarosan rengeteg áldozatot fogsz kapni ha végre az az idióta pénz mániás nem avatkozik közbe.-dohogott az orra alatt a jól fésült

-Hidan-san minden rendben?-kérdezte kíváncsian Tobi

-Jashin-sama megért engem.-válaszolta Hidan és ment tovább

-Ebbe meg mi ütött, hm?-kérdezte Dei elképedve

-Fogalmam sincs Deidara-senpai, de most nem szívesen állnék az útjába.-válaszolta a maszkos fiú

-Én se Tobi, hm.-felelte Dei is

Sasuke észre se vette a körülötte folyó párbeszédet, s Sharingantól izzó szemeit a bátyjára és a volt csapat társára függesztette. A fekete fiú gondolatban már legalább ezerszer végzett „imádott" bátyuskájával, de a valóságban még sikerült megőriznie viszonylagos hideg vérét. Újdonsült társa csak annyit vett észre, hogy a fiatal fiú dühösen a beszélgetők felé lépked kezében néhány kunaijal. Ám még mielőtt Sasuke bármit is tehetett volna Itachival és Narutoval Pein jelent meg a társaságban, s kíváncsian nézett a fiatal Uchihára.

-Na jó figyeljen mindenki, mert nem fogom még egyszer elmondani.-szólította meg a tagokat a Leader

-Ez szívás mivel Naruto nehéz felfogású.-motyogta Sasuke, amit csak Tobi hallott

-Miért mondod ezt Sasuke-kun?-kérdezte halkan a maszkos fiú

-Mivel volt hozzá szerencsém, hogy elmagyarázzak neki néhány dolgot; de a felfogása nagyon lassú.-válaszolta morcosan az ifjabb Uchiha

-Mindenki itt van végre?-kérdezte Pein

-Egyedül Zetsu-san hiányzik.-válaszolta Tobi

-Szóval akkor csak Zetsu hiányzik, mivel Kisame halott. Mind tudjátok, de az újak kedvéért ismét elmondom már csak egy bijuut kell elkapnunk.-kezdte Pein- Tobi te és Sasuke itt maradtok, s még egy darabig nem mentek sehova. Hidan és Kakuzu elmegy és megkeresi a bijuut. Sasori és Deidara ti rendbe rakjátok azt amit voltál olyan szíves tönkre tenni Tobival és ők is segítenek nektek. Itachi te és Naruto kicsit körülnéztek és tudjátok meg nem-e készül valamire Konoha.- tette hozzá

-Főnök most nekem komolyan takarítanom kell a két idióta miatt?-kérdezte morcosan Sasori

-Igen, mivel nem figyeltél eléggé a társadra.-válaszolta a Leader, s részéről befejezte az eligazítást

A többiek szó nélkül engedelmeskedtek Peinnek, s mindenki ment a saját feladatát végezni. Itachi és Naruto épp Sasuke és Tobi mellett sétáltak el, mikor a fekete megfogta bátyja kezét s Sharingantól izzó tekintettel nézett a másik Sharinganjába.

-Ha egy újjal is hozzá mersz érni Narutohoz megöllek.-sziszegte bátyjának Sasuke

-Nem gondolod hogy ezt nem neked kellene eldöntened bolond kis öcsém?-kérdezett vissza Itachi

-Nem érdekel a véleményed, de ha hozzá mersz nyúlni végzek veled.-válaszolta dühösen a fiatalabb testvér

-Elég legyen Sasuke! Nem te döntöd el hogy kivel mit és mikor csinálok, világos? S most hagyj békén minket.-szólt vissza Naruto, s arcát a fivérek felé fordította

Sasuke meglepetten pislogott a szőkére, s meglepetésében még bátyja karját is elengedte. Miután Itachi megszabadult öccse szorításából Narutoval együtt elhagyták a főhadiszállást, s útjukat először a Homokban rejtőző falu felé vették. Az Uchiha nem igazán értette miért mennek Sunába, de ezt az aggályát nem akarta megosztani újdonsült társával s csak csendesen haladt mellette. Itachi a faluba érkezés előtt, kifakadt.

-Mond már el, hogy minek megyünk a Homok faluba!-akadt ki Itachi, s Naruto elé állt, hogy ne tudjon tovább menetelni.

-Hmm, tisztára mint Sasuke!-mondta az Uzumaki kölyök, s kikerülte az Uchihát és ment tovább.

-Engem te ne hasonlítgassál ahhoz a szerencsétlenhez!-vágott vissza a fekete s egyre dühösebb lett, s chakrája kezdett megjelenni körülötte.

-Pedig hasonlítasz rá, akár akarod akár nem!- mondta Naruto nyugodt hangon, s nézte Itachi dührohamát.

Az Uchiha elkezdett menni a szöszi felé, aki várta a fekete fiú tettét, de mikor elég közel volt hozzá, megállásra késztette a fiút, s kezével végig simított az arcán.

-Ebben nem hasonlítasz az ifjabb Uchihára!.-mondta Naruto, s ezzel lenyugtatta az Uchihát, aki meglepődött az előbbi tetten,de nem tette szóvá.- A faluba meg személyes okok miatt megyünk.- mondta majd folytatták útjukat.

-Mégis milyen személyes okok miatt?-kérdezte Itachi nyugodtabb hangon

-A legtöbbet akkor tudhatjuk meg Konoha terveiről, ha az egyik szövetségesénél faggatózunk.-válaszolta nyugodtan a szőkeség, majd folytatta útját

Itachi néhány pillanatig értetlenül pislogott Naruto után, majd lassan felzárkózott a szőke fiúhoz s még mielőtt átlépték volna a kaput a szöszi megállt.

-Legjobb lesz ha levesszük az Akatsuki egyenruháját.-szólalt meg Naruto

-Mégis miért?-kérdezte Itachi teljesen összezavarodva

-Mert mint barátok jövünk Sunába, s valódi célunk csak a Kazekagenak akarom elmondani.-válaszolta a szőkeség, majd a köpenyt levette és elrakta

Itachi követte Naruto példáját, s mindkettejük köpenyét belerakták a szőke hátizsákjába, majd beléptek a kapun ahol Kankuro üdvözölte a belépőket. A szőkeség mosolyogva üdvözölte az eléjük lépő kifestett arcú fiút.

-Helló Kankuro! Rég találkoztunk. Mi újság felétek?-kérdezte halványan mosolyogva Naruto

- Éljük az életünket, és építgetjük tovább a falunkat.-válaszolt a festett fiú.- Mért jöttetek ily messzire Konohától?-kérdezte hirtelen Kankuro

- A Kazekagehoz jöttünk, fontos beszélni valóm lenne vele. Addig is ha lennel szíves lekötnéd Itachit, személyes dologról van szó.- kérte meg Kankurut, aki bólintva jelezte beleegyezését, s elmutogatta a szöszinek hogy merre van a Kazekage irodája.

Naruto amint ugrálva eltűnt Itachi szeme elöl az halkan felmordult, s magába szitkozódott hogy a szöszi itt hagyta.

A szöszi közben elérte az irodát ahol a Kazekage volt reményei szerint, s bekopogott, majd egy „gyere" után benyitott.

-Üdv Naruto, mi járatban? Régen láttalak. –üdvözölte a Kazekage majd halványan elmosolyodott.

- Szia Gaara, beszélni szerettem volna veled, illetve megkérni téged valamire.- mondta Naruto.

- És mi lenne az?- kérdezi nyugodt hangon a vörös.

- Szeretnélek megkérni hogy ne menj Konoha közelébe.- mondta feszélyezett hangon a szöszi.

-Mégis miért ne, Naruto?-kérdezte meglepetten a Kazekage

-Több okból is. Az egyik hogy nem tudom még meddig fog állni a másik meg nem akarok egy régi jó barátot elveszíteni.-válaszolta Naruto

-Beszélj világosan Naruto. Miért ne segítsek Konohának, mikor a szövetségeseink? S miért hagytad magad mögött az otthonod?-tette fel újabb kérdéseit Gaara

Naruto vett egy mély lélegzetet majd némi megfontolás után halkan beszélni kezdett, miközben a Kazekage kíváncsian hallgatta barátja beszámolóját. Órákig beszélgettek egymással, s megérkezésük után körülbelül három órával Naruto elbúcsúzott Gaarától s Itachi keresésére indult. Az Uchiha idegesen várta társa felbukkanását, s magában már jó párszor elátkozta a szőkét ötlete miatt.

-Mégis mi a fenét csináltál eddig?-sziszegte Itachi társa fülébe

-Nyugodj meg csak egy hosszúra nyúlt baráti beszélgetésen voltam.-válaszolta Naruto rendíthetetlen nyugalommal

-Következőleg inkább szólj előre, hogy ne unjam magam halálra.-motyogta az Uchiha morcosan

-Mikor duzzogsz vagy dühöngsz nagyon hasonlítasz Sasukéra.-jegyezte meg vigyorogva a szőkeség

-Már mondtam, hogy ne hasonlíts a bolond kis öcsémhez.-válaszolta hidegen Itachi, miközben maguk mögött hagyták Sunát

A Homokban rejtőző falu kapujából még egyszer visszanéztek, s Naruto mosolyogva integetett a vörös Kazekagénak és a testvérének, akik kikísérték őket. Amint eltűntek a homok falusiak szeme elől mindketten visszavették az Akatsuki köpenyét, s úgy folytatták útjukat.

-Most hova megyünk?-kérdezte Itachi morcosan

-Nem tudom. Gaara nem sok mindent tudott Konoha terveiről. Annyit mondott hogy egyenlőre várakoznak és erősítik a falu védelmét, de még ő se tudja hogy miért.-vázolta az információkat Naruto

-Tehát most Konohába megyünk megtudni mire készülnek.-mondta az Uchiha nyugodtan

-Nem ha történik valami változás Gaara értesít engem egy megbeszélt helyen, ami távol van mind Sunától mind a főhadiszállásunktól.-válaszolta higgadtan a szőkeség

-De az a feladatunk hogy Konohát figyeljük, vagyis odamegyünk!-mondta ellenmondást nem tűrő hangon Itachi.

-Rendben, akkor menjünk.-mondta nyugodtan a szöszi, mire az Uchiha meglepődött.

A két fiú egymás mellet ballagott, s mindkettő gondolataiba volt temetkezve. Naruto halványan elmosolyodott, ami nem kerülte el az Uchiha figyelmét, de nem tette szóvá. A cél közel volt már, de előtte megálltak az erdőben ami útba esett nekik, s pihenőként egy fa alá zuhantak be. A nap tűzött így melegük volt, a fa árnyékot adott így örömmel ültek be alá. Csend volt, csak a madarak hangját lehetett hallani, ám az illetők már kezdték unni ezt a nagy csendet, nyugalmat.

-Ebbe is tiszta Sasuke vagy, nem szólalnál meg soha, csak ha mások kérdeznek!-mondta gúnyosan a szöszi s várta Itachi reakcióját ami nem maradt el.

-Abba hagynád már végre? Van valami amiben teljesen eltérünk!-mondta az Uchiha s ajkáról nem maradt el a gúny amit a szőke észrevett.

-És mégis mi lenne az?-kérdezte Naruto s közelebb kúszott a fekete fiúhoz.

A válasz elmaradt, s helyette Itachi ajkait Naruto ajkaihoz nyomta. A szőke szemei elkerekedtek meglepetésében, de nem ellenkezett a csók ellen. Egyikük se vette észre hogy két társuk az egyik fa mögül figyeli minden rezdülésüket, s egyikük néhány kunait már elő vett. Itachi visszahúzódott Naruto ajkaitól, aki még mindig az előbbi váratlan "támadás" hatása alatt volt.

-Ebben tényleg nem hasonlíttatok egymásra.-suttogta rekedt hangon Naruto

-Remélem végre végérvényesen megértetted hogy én nem a bolond kis öcsém vagyok.-mondta komoran Itachi, de szája szélén egy halvány mosoly játszott

-Akkor se tagadhatod le hogy testvérek vagytok. Külsőre is hasonlítatok egymásra nem beszélve a fene nagy büszkeségetekről.-válaszolta a szőkeség vigyorogva

-Jó lenne ha befejeznéd az összehasonlításomat az öcsémmel.-sziszegte dühösen az Uchiha

-Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen könnyű feldühíteni.-jegyezte meg szélesen vigyorogva Naruto

Az Uchihának betelt a pohár, s újra rávetette magát a szöszi ajkaira. Az egyik árny ekkor kitépte magát a másik fogásából, s a csókolózó pár előtt termett. Itachi észrevette, s eltépte magát a Kyuubi kölyöktől, aki értetlenül nézett rá, majd ahogy körbe nézett rá jött hogy mi váltotta ki az Uchihából a heves reakciót.

-Áh az emlegetett szamár, Naruto ha megkérhetlek többé ne emlegesd!-mondta gúnyosan Itachi

-Rendben, de ha jól tudom neki most épp rendet kéne raknia a főhadiszálláson.-válaszolta elgondolkodva Naruto

-Nagyon vicces, usuratonkachi. Neked meg megmondtam hogy ne merj hozzá érni a dobéhoz.-szizsegte bátyja arcába Sasuke

-Nyugalom Sasuke-kun. Nem lenne jó ha valamelyíkőtök megsérülne.-szólt közbe Tobi csendes hangon

-Fogd be idióta!-hurrogta le az ifjabb Uchiha

Tobi meglepetten pislogott dühös társára, aki gyorsan bátyjára támedt aki szerencsésen kivédte az első támadást. A fivérek egyszerre indultak meg a másik felé, de még mielőtt összecsaptak volna a maszkos fiú közéjük állt s szemében felizzott az Uchiha klánra jellemző Sharingan. Sasuke abban a pillanatban lefékezett ahogy meglátta Tobi szemében a felvillanó Sharingant, s döbbenetében még a kunait is kiejtette a kezéből. Itachi nem igazán törte magát azon hogy megtudja öccse meghátrálásának okét, s inkább csendben visszavonult Naruto mellé.

-H-hogy lehet hogy neked is van Sharinganod?-kérdezte döbbent hangon Sasuke

-Hát nem igazán emlékszem a múltamra.-válaszolta kitérően Tobi

Folytatás következik...


	6. Chapter 6

6.rész:

Mindent elsöprő csapat munka

-Szóval honnan van Sharinganod?-kérdezte dühösen Sasuke, miután magához tért döbbenetéből

-Mint említettem nem igazán emlékszek a múltamra, de a Sharinganom már születésem óta meg van.-válaszolta Tobi nyugodtan

-Hogy lehet hogy te élsz mikor az egész Uchiha klánt kiirtotta a bátyám?-kérdezte az ifjabb Uchiha morcosan

-Már mondtam hogy nem igazán ismerem a múltam.-válaszolta a maszkos enyhén ingerült hangon

Míg a két Uchiha veszekedett egymással, illetve Sasuke próbálta kiszedni Tobiból miként van neki is Sharinganja, addig Itachi megfogta az Uzumaki fiú karját jelezve hogy távoznak.

Míg a két fiú eltűnt Tobi és Sasuke közt egyre forróbbá vált a levegő, s Sasuke testén már megjelentek az átokpecsét nyomai.

-Nyugi Sasuke-kun, de hova tűnt Itachi-san és Naruto-kun?-kérdezte Tobi ártatlan hangon, mire Sasuke megfordult s körbe nézett.

- Ez is a te hibád, most megléptek előlünk!-mondta dühösen az Uchiha.

-Menjünk vissza a búvóhelyre, elvégre ott kéne lennünk, és a főnőkkel nem érdemes packázni.-szólt vészjóslóan Tobi.

-Rendben menjünk vissza, előtte viszont elintézek valamit, de utána utánad megyek.-mondta Sasuke, s válaszra sem várva elugrált Tobi mellől.

-A fenébe ezért Pein megöl. Na mindegy majd kitalálok valamit, hogy miért nincs velem Sasuke-kun.- motyogta maga elé a maszkos fiú, majd lassú léptekkel visszaindult a főhadiszállásukra

Itachi és Naruto eközben már jócskán maguk mögött hagyták a vitázókat, s a Konoha melletti hegy egyik barlangjában kerestek maguknak menedéket. A két fiú bevackolta magát a nem túl nagy barlangba, s miután összeszedtek némi tűzi fát meggyújtották azt. Sasuke eközben egyre közelebb került Narutohoz és "imádott" bátyjához, mikor észre vette a Konoha környékén ólálkodó jouninokat. A fekete fiú nem tudta egyenesen bátyáék felé venni az irányt, s kénytelen volt kerülni egy nagyot. Eközben a barlangban egyre forróbb volt a hangulat, s ez nem csak a tábor tűznek volt köszönhető. Itachi folytatva az erdőben megkezdett "bizonyítást" és ismét Naruto ajkaira hajolt, s lágyan megcsókolta a szőkeséget aki bátortalanul viszonozta a csókot. Itachi bebarangolta a szőkeség száját, egy részletet sem kímélve. Teltek a percek, s szinte már falták egymás ajkát, s Naruto néha-néha belenyögött a csókba, mikor az Uchiha kezei vándor útra tévedtek a szálkás, izmos felső testen. Lefejtette társáról a felsőt, s ajkaival apró csókokat lehet rá. Kezeivel közben simogatta a felső testet egészen le a félig megkeményedett férfiassághoz. Naruto enyhén hátra hajtotta a fejét, ahogy megérezte társa ujjait végig simítani félig merev hímtagján. A szőkeség kezeivel gyengéden lefejtette az idősebb Uchiha felsőjét, s ujjaival bebarangolta a porcelán fehér felső testet. A fekete óvatosan hátra döntötte szőke társát, miközben megszabadította őt a nadrágjától. Itachi ajkaival lassan bebarangolta Naruto egész felsőtestét egészen le az alhasáig majd vissza, s a Kyuubit fogva tartó pecsétnél elidőzött kicsit. Naruto halkan nyögdécselve adta partnere tudtára, hogy élvezi a dolgot s körmeivel lágyan végig szántott a hófehér bőrön. Az Uchiha gyorsan megszabadult feleslegessé vált ruhadarabjaitól, s a szőkeséget is megszabadította a maradék ruhájától miközben ajkaival továbbra is a fiatalabb fiú testét kényeztette. A szőke ajkait egyre kéjesebb nyögések hagyták el, miközben érezte ahogy partnere ujjai bejáratánál köröznek. Itachi feljebb húzódott hogy egy csókot lehelhessen a szőke ajkaira, miközben egyik ujjával partnerébe hatolt mire annak teste megrándult a belé hasító fájdalomtól. Az Uchiha várt néhány pillanatot míg a szőke megszokja az érzést, s közben ajkaival folyamatosan partnere ajkait ostromolta miközben előző ujjához még egyet csatlakoztatott és tágítani kezdte Naruto bejáratát. A szőke egyre jobba szokta az érzést, amit hátsó felében érzett. Az Uchiha ismét megtoldotta az ujjait, még eggyel, s immár három ujjal mozgott a szőkében, aki csak vonaglott Itachi alatt. Amint a fekete elég tágnak érezte társát ujjait kihúzta, s saját férfiasságával hatolt a szőkébe aki összerándult a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól. Percekig mozdulatlanul feküdtek egymás karjaiban, majd a fekete óvatosan megmozdult amit partnere egy halk nyögéssel jutalmazott. Itachi felbátorodva a szőke halk nyögésein egyre gyorsabban mozgott társában, aki végig a fekete hátába kapaszkodott s jó néhány vörös csíkot húzott a porcelán fehér bőrre. A barlangban csak a két fiú nyögéseit lehetett hallani, s a levegőben tapintani lehetett a szenvedélyt, ami körülöttük jelent meg. A beteljesülés közel volt, s Itachi hamar elrepítette a szöszit a csúcsra, majd pár lökés után maga is követte Narutot. Az élvezet után egymás karjaiba omoltak, s hallgatták egymás szív dobbanását. Kimerülten és kielégülten pihegtek egymást mellett, s Itachi magukra terítette a köpenyét s szorosan magához ölelte a szőkeséget, aki már békésen szuszogott a karjaiban. Lassan az Uchiha is követte Narutot az álmok mezejére, de még mielőtt teljesen elmerülhetett volna az álmok birodalmában halk léptek húzták vissza a valóságba. Itachi fáradtan nézett látogatójukra, s mikor meglátta az illetőt a legszívesebben a pokolra küldte volna őt.

-Megmondtam hogy ha hozzá mersz nyúlni Narutohoz megöllek.-sziszegte a látogató dühösen

-Ne most bolond kis öcsém. A figyelmetlenségeddel sikerült ránk hoznod néhány Konohai shinobit.- sziszegte dühösen Itachi

-Ne tereld el a szót, megöllek Itachi, hozzá mertél érni Narutohoz!-ordította Sasuke, s rátámadt Itachira.

Ám mielőtt odaért volna Itachihoz, Naruto és az Uchiha körül megjelent egy vörös erő mező. Itachi elmosolyodott, míg Naruto szeme vörösre változott, s úgy meredt az ifjabb Uchihára. Szótlanul meredtek egymásra, majd Itachi egy csókot lehelt a szöszi szájára, ezzel vissza változtatva szem színét.

-Látod kis öcsém, én nem bántom Narutot, de most takarodj mert megöllek.-szólt vészjósló hangon Itachi, s szemében megjelent a Sharingan.

-Szív melengető jelenet!-hallatszott Sasuke mögül a gúnyos hang

-Idióta kis öcsém nézd meg mit csináltál.-sziszegte öccse felé Itachi, miközben Narrutoval együtt felkapták nadrágjukat

Az ifjabb Uchiha háta mögött lévő Konohai shinobik már támadásba akartak lendülni, de a barlang bejáratát a nem sokkal korábban látott vörös védő fal zárta el. A shinobik döbbenten figyelték a falat ami mögött az Akatsuki tagja és a két Konohai shinobi volt. Naruto csak lemondóan sóhajtott, majd pecséteket kezdett el formálni a kezeivel.

-Másoljátok le a Sharingannal, majd gyertek utánam.-mondta a szöszi, majd az utolsó pecsét után eltűnt.

- Hmm.- fűzte hozzá az idősebb Uchiha, majd ő is eltűnt.

Sasuke ahogy meglátta hogy az erőmező halványodik, s hogy a szőke és bátyja nincs a barlangban, megformálta a kézjeleket, majd eltűnt. A Konohai shinobik meglepetten pislogtak a hirtelen eltűnők helyére, s miután megszűnt az erőmező gyorsan átkutatták a barlangot. Eközben a hármas már az Akatsuki főhadiszállásán volt, ahol Tobi idegesen mászkált fel-alá a bejáratnál, s mikor meglátta a semmiből feltűnő hármast egyből Sasukénak esett.

-Mond te tiszta hülye vagy vagy csak szimplán meguntad az életed?-kérdezte dühösen a maszkos fiú

-Hn.- volt Sasuke válasza

Tobi az Uchiha válasza után, lekevert neki egy pofont, amit a többiek döbbentek néztek. Sasuke pirosodó arca után kapott, majd szemeiben megcsillant a vérfagyasztó Sharingan, amit most csak Tobira szegezett. A fekete fiú hamarosan ráugrott Tobira, s teljes erejével püfölni kezdte a fiút, aki a hirtelen jött akciótól, csak feküdt, s nézett az izzó Sharinganba. A Leader közben a nagy zajra, kiment hogy megnézze mi az, s döbbenten látta, hogy Sasuke mint az őrült üti Tobit. Pein egy percre megdermedt, majd minden figyelmeztetés nélkül Sasuke mögött termett és egy erőteljes rántással lehúzta a fekete fiút Tobiról.

-Úgy és most hallani akarom mi folyik itt! Semmi mellé beszélés és ködösítés!-mondta dühösen a Leader

-Biztos minden részletet tudni akarsz főnök?-kérdezte hidegen Itachi, bár remélte hogy nem kell mindent elmondaniuk Peinnek

-Csak a lényeget, de gyorsan!-válaszolta dühösen a Leader

-Nos először is Konoha terveiről egyenlőre még semmit nem tudunk, de ha lesz változás arról mi értesülünk először.-kezdte a beszámolót Naruto higgadt hangon-Az informátorom azonnal szól hogy mit tervez a Levél, de mindkettőnk számára előnyösebb ha egy megbeszélt helyen találkozunk.-tette hozzá nyugodtan

-Hm mégis ki az aki hajlandó információkat közölni velünk?-kérdezte elgondolkodva Pein, miközben még mindig a gallérjánál fogta Sasukét

-Egy régi ismerősöm, aki nem kérdez feleslegesen és előbbre tartja a barátságunk, mint a Konohához fűződő szövetségét.-válaszolta a szőke fiú

-Csak nem arra a vörös szemétre gondolsz, akit majd0em kinyírtál a chuunin vizsgák alatt?-kérdezte Sasuke gúnyosan

-Az a „vörös szemét" ahogy te nevezted sokkal több információval szolgálhat nekünk, mintha beszivárognánk Konohába. Egyébként is ha nem törsz ránk akkor már a Levél faluban kutatnánk infók után, de te voltál olyan szíves és ránk hoztad azokat az átkozott Konohai shinobikat.- sziszegte Sasuke felé Naruto, miközben szemei ismét vörösre váltottak

-Nyugalom Naruto-kun ezen igazán ne húzd fel magad.-szólalt meg csendesen Itachi

-Milyen igaz. Szóval ha már szóba került az informátorom kinézete, akkor jobb ha elmondom hogy Suna Kazekagéja vagyis inkább az egyik embere fog minket értesíteni; de csak olyan akiben maga Gaara is megbízik.-mondta sóhajtva a szőkeség

-Ez elég veszélyes vállalkozás, nem gondolod Naruto? Bármikor leleplezhet Konoha előtt.-mondta elgondolkodva a Leader

-Ó azt kötve hiszem. A mi drága Kazekagénk valószínűleg ellenjuttatást vár majd az információiért, nem de usuratonkachi?-kérdezte maró gúnnyal a hangjában az ifjú Uchiha

-Hogy fordulnál fel teme!-sziszegte Naruto dühösen

A két fiú már majdnem egymásnak esett, de mivel Sasukét még mindig Pein tartotta fogva így még mielőtt Naruto behúzhatott volna neki egyet érezte a dereka köré fonódó kezeket; amiknek tulajdonosa egyre messzebb vonszolta a dühös Uzumakit Sasukétól.

-Engedj el! Hallod engedj el Itachi, a fenébe is!-dühöngött a szőkeség, s erőteljesen kapálózott

-Nyugodj meg Naruto-kun. Nem ér annyit hogy megöljétek egymást.-próbálta nyugtatni Itachi a dühöngő szőkét

-Állok elébe dobe! Úgyis te húzod a rövidebbet, de most nem fogok fél munkát végezni.-kiabálta vissza Sasuke, miközben megpróbált kiszabadulni Pein szorításából

-Ne legyen ilyen nagy a szád szemét Uchiha!-válaszolta hasonló hangnemben Naruto

Itachi és Pein nehezen tudta visszatartani a két felbőszült fiút, s még az is gondot okozott nekik hogy megfelelő távolságban tartsák egymástól a két félt. A nagy hangzavarra az Akatsuki minden tagja belépett a helyiségbe, kivéve azok akik küldetésen voltak. A társaság meglepetten figyelte a főnökük és az idősebb Uchiha megfeszített próbálkozásait, hogy a Kyuubi kölyköt és az ifjabb Uchihát távol tartsák egymástól. Végül a két fél távol tartásába a többiek is beszálltak, mivel senkinek nem volt kedve ismét rendbe rakni a főhadiszállást ha megint tönkre teszi valamelyik idióta páros. Itachi néhány gyors kézjel után az Uchiha szobájában bukkantak fel ismét, ahol még egy darabig viaskodtak egymással végül a szőkeség feladta a kiszabadulásra tett minden kísérletét. Itachi döbbenten vette tudomásul Naruto hirtelen hangulat változását, s azon még jobban meglepődött mikor a szőkeség felé fordult és szorosan hozzábújt az idősebb fiúhoz. Eközben a főhadiszálláson Pein még egy darabig fogva tartotta a dühöngő Sasukét, akit miután valamelyest megnyugodott a főnök szabadon engedett amit abban a pillanatban meg is bánt, mivel a főhadiszállás egyik falába egy hatalmas lyuk keletkezett Sasuke dühének nyomán. Az Akatsuki tagjai kezdték sejteni hogy még jó néhány hasonlóan heves vita szemtanúi lesznek, hacsak nem sikerül valahogy összebékíteni a Kyuubi kölyköt és Itachi öcsikéjét.

-Hm de dühös valaki, hm.-jegyezte meg halkan Deidara

-Akkor lemaradtál az elejéről Deidara-senpai.- válaszolta remegve Tobi

-Mégis min húzta fel ennyire magát, hm?-kérdezte a robbantó művész kíváncsian

-Nem igazán tudom senpai, de valószínűleg azon hogy Naruto-kun és Itachi-kun elég jól meg vannak egymással.-válaszolta elgondolkodva a maszkos fiú

-Ch még hogy jól meg vannak egymással? Ez oltári nagy marhaság. A hülye bátyám lefektette a dobét.-sziszegte dühösen Sasuke

-Kérlek nyugodj meg Sasuke-kun. Semmi értelme ezen felhúznod magad.-kérte félve Tobi

-Nyugodjak meg! Irtó jó ötleteid vannak idióta! Már hogy a fenébe nyugodjak meg mikor az az usuratonkachi a bátyámmal kavar és...-fújta dühtől reszkető hangon az ifjabb Uchiha, de nem fejezte be a mondatát

A körülötte állók gyorsan elhúzták a csíkot valami átlátszó kifogásra hivatkozva, s csak Tobi maradt a fekete és igen dühös fiúval. A két fiú kénytelen volt önként rendbe hozni azt az „aprócska" lyukat a falban, amit Sasuke hirtelen düh levezetése okozott s most néma csendben takarították el és foltozták be a fal sérülését. Miután végeztek a takarítással visszavonultak a maszkos fiú szállására, ahol ismét néma csendben meredtek egymás szemébe. Végül Sasuke megunva a némaságot elvonult fürödni, míg Tobi némi harapni valót kerített maguknak. A maszkos fiú hamar visszaért a szobába kezeiben egy jól megpakolt tálcával, s miután lerakta terhét az asztalra a fürdő szoba felé vette az irányt; ahonnan halk vízcsobogás hallatszott. Tobi óvatosan benyitott a fürdőbe és halkan a zuhany fülkéhez sétált, ahova néhány percnyi tétovázás után bekopogott ám választ nem kapott. A maszkos fiú idegesen nyitotta ki a fülke ajtaját, majd egyre vörösödő arccal-amit a maszkja eltakart-180 fokos fordulatot vett, s gyorsan visszacsukta a fülke ajtaját.

-B-bocsánat Sasuke-kun csak azt hittem valami bajod esett.-kezdett rekord gyorsasággal mentegetőzni Tobi

-Semmi baj. Úgy látszik hozzá kell szoknom ahhoz hogy a dobét a bátyámmal látom.-mondta komor hangon Sasuke

-Hidd el Sasuke-kun Itachi-san nem olyan rossz mint ahogy gondolod.-felelte csendesen a maszkos fiú

-Na persze, ezért irtotta ki az egész Uchiha klánt, igaz?-kérdezte fásultan a fekete fiú

-Az indítékait nem tudom, de biztos meg volt rá az oka. Lehet hogy ezzel téged akart megvédeni, erre még nem gondoltál?-kérdezte óvatosan Tobi

-Mondhatom szép kis védelem. Egyszerűbb lett volna ha megmondja az indokait a mészárlás helyet.-válaszolta keserűen Sasuke

-Nem tudhatod mire gondolt miközben a szerinte legjobb dolgot cselekedte veled. Nem igazán tudom elhinni hogy Itachi-san egy hideg vérű gyilkos, mivel nem egyszer bizonyította az ellenkezőjét Kisame és a többiek előtt is. Bár az helytálló megállapítás, hogy elég zárkózott és nagyon hideg mindenkivel.-felelte a maszkos fiú hevesen

-Mi az csak nem tetszik a bátyám?-kérdezte maró gúnnyal a hangjában az Uchiha

-Sasuke-kun mikre nem gondolsz. Nem tetszik Itachi-san, de elég ideje figyelem ahhoz hogy átlássak a jég páncélján.-válaszolta nyugodtan Tobi

-Megkérhetlek arra hogy hagy magamra míg felöltözök? Bár felőlem nézhetsz is.-váltott hirtelen témát Sasuke

-P-persze Sasuke-kun, már itt se vagyok.-válaszolta Tobi, s gyorsan elhagyta a fürdő szobát

„Ezt az idiótát! Hogy a fenébe sikerült kifognom még egy ilyen hülyét? Bár el kell ismernem legalább nem kell állandóan koptatni a szám hogy mindent megértsen."-gondolta egy halk sóhaj kíséretében Sasuke, miközben felkapott egy boxert és egy pólót majd kisétált a fürdőből. Amint behúzta maga után a fürdő ajtaját lassú léptekkel a szobába ment, ahol egy aprócska meglepetés várta; mivel Tobi miután gyorsan elhagyta a fürdőt levette maszkját s most anélkül nézett a fiatalabb fiú fekete szemeibe.

-S-sasuke-kun nem akarsz még valamit felvenni?-kérdezte zavartan Tobi

-Nem.-válaszolta tömören Sasuke

-É-értem. Hoztam némi ennivalót.-szólalt meg ismét Tobi

Sasuke figyelemre se méltatta társát helyette inkább leült, s csendben falatozni kezdett miközben Tobi próbálta elrejteni enyhe zavarát amit a másik fél hiányos öltözéke okozott neki.

-Neked meg mi bajod?-kérdezte flegmán Sasuke.

-S.sem..semmi..-válaszolta hebegve-habogva Tobi, majd próbálta nem észre venni Sasuke vállait, s szemeivel egyre haladt lejjebb, míg leért egy bizonyos testrészig, de onnan rögtön elkapta a fejét.

Az ifjabb Uchiha csak halkan felnevetett Tobi reakcióján, majd felállt a székről, s Tobi mellé lépett. Az Uchiha felemelte Tobi állát, majd hosszasan szemeibe nézett, míg végül ajkait rányomta a másik remegő ajkaira. Sasuke először csak kóstolgatta a puha ajkakat, míg végül behatolást kért, s végül meg is kapta. Az idillnek hamar vége lett, mert a szobába berontott valaki.

-Hát itt meg mi a jó isten folyik??-kérdezte a váratlan látogató

Folytatás következik...


	7. Chapter 7

7.rész:

Újabb viták

-Nem látsz a szemedtől?-kérdezte dühösen Sasuke

-D-de.-nyögte ki Dei

-Akkor mit állsz még ott? Ha mondani akarsz valamit igyekezz!-szólt rá vészjósló hangon a szőke férfira az Uchiha

-S-semmit csak a Főnök mondta, hogy látni akar benneteket.-válaszolta riadt hangon a robbantó művész

-Mond meg neki hogy nem soká megyünk és most tűnés!-válaszolta Sasuke, s felvillantotta Sharinganját

Deidara gyorsan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, s ijedten ment vissza a szobájába hogy kifújja magát. Sasuke figyelmét ismét a széken ülő Tobira fordította, s ajkait újra az idősebb fiú ajkaihoz nyomta. A fekete fiú nyelve bebocsájtást kért idősebb társától, aki némi habozás után megadta az engedélyt; miközben karjait a fiatalabb fiú dereka köré fonta és az ölébe húzta. Sasuke belemosolygott a csókba, s habozás nélkül Tobi ölébe ült; miközben csípőjüket lágyan összedörzsölte. Az idősebb fekete halkan felnyögött az érzésre, s szorosabbra vonta ölelését a fiatalabb fiú derekán. Egyre jobban belemerültek a csókba, s észre sem vették hogy a szoba ajtaja ismét kinyílt. Az ajtóban Pein állt, aki a látottaktól teljesen ledermedt és mozdulni sem tudott. A Leader még néhány pillanatig dermedten nézett a csókolózó párra, majd lassan belépett a szobába és erőteljesen bevágta maga mögött az ajtót; mire a pár riadtan nézett a zaj forrására.

-M-mióta vagy itt főnök?-kérdezte rekedtes, ám annál ijedtebb hangon Tobi

-Már egy ideje. Viszont ha enyelegni akartok azt ne a főhadiszálláson tegyétek, hanem keressetek magatoknak egy másik helyet!-sziszegte visszafojtott dühvel Pein

-R-rendben főnök.-válaszolta remegő hangon a fekete fiú

Sasuke nyugodtan nézett Pein dühtől szikrázó szemeibe, s esze ágában sem volt felállni Tobi öléből; mire a "maszkos" fiú teljesen elvörösödött. A Leader egyre idegesebb volt, s ez érezhető volt mivel a szoba levegője megtelt feszültséggel. Az ifjú Uchiha egy sóhajtás kíséretében végül leszállt társáról és a fürdőbe ment, hogy magára vegye maradék ruháját is. Néhány perccel később már ismét a szobában volt, ahol Tobi és Pein farkas szemet nézett egymással; de a fekete fiú már nem remegett annyira a félelemtől mint mikor fiatal társa kiment. Néhány perces némaság után a Leader végre megtörte a csendet.

-Ha hajlandóak vagytok figyelni rám egy kicsit, akkor gyorsan megszabadultok tőlem.-kezdte Pein komoran- Nos mivel te Sasuke és Naruto nem igazán jöttök ki egymással néhány napot négyesben fogtok tölteni, de nem ajánlom hogy egymás torkának essetek különben megnézhetitek magatokat.-tette hozzá vészjósló hangon

-Ez azt jelenti főnök, hogy mi is küldetésre megyünk Itachi-sanékkal?-kérdezte élénken Tobi

-Igen pontosan azt!-válaszolta Pein, s kisétált a szobából

-Még hogy én azzal az idiótával, főleg hogy a bátyámmal legyek össze zárva? Ez megőrült...- morgott az Uchiha, s indulni készült volna Peinhez, de két ölelő kar megállította..

-Sasu..ke, ilyet nem szabad mondani a főnöknek, túléljük azt a pár napot.- nyugtatta le a maszkos fiú Sasukét.

-Hn.- válaszolt az Uchiha, majd kifele vette az irányt, hogy meglátogassa újdonsült csapattársait.

Sasuke csak úgy trappolt át a helyiségeken, keresve imádott szöszijét. A búvóhelyen lévő tagok, inkább utat engedtek az ideges Uchihának mint hogy valami bajt/sérülést okozzanak mind maguknak, mind a barlang számára, ami most a szállásuk. A fekete szemű fiú, kinek most már a Sharingan csillogott szemében tovább kereste egykori riválisát. Naruto közben hangtalanul támasztotta hátát a hűvös falnak, mely felhevült testének jól esett. Mikor megtudta hogy Sasukeval kell lennie, próbálta adni a szokásos nyugodt természetét, de legszívesebben tombolni tudott volna. Nyugalmát a hűs falnál, egy Uchiha zavarta meg, kin látszott hogy zaklatott.

-Most közlöm dobe, hogy veled nem leszek egy csapatban.-mondta idegesen Sasuke, miközben nézte a nyugodt Narutot.

- Én sem örülök neki jobban teme, mint te.- válaszolt érzelemmentes hangon a szöszi.

-Ne add már itt az ártatlant Naruto, tudom hogy te nem ilyen vagy!- akad ki az Uchiha s, felrángatta a szőkét a földről, majd testén megjelentek az átok pecsét nyomai.

-Az ember az idők folyamán változik, és ne rángass!-mondta Naruto, s hangjában hallani lehetett a haragot.

-Egy ilyen idióta mint te, nem változik semmit.-húzta tovább az idegeit Sasuke Narutonak, s gondolatban, már a támadásra készült.

-Ahogy a te önteltséged, sem változott semmit.-sziszegte vöröslő szemekkel a szöszi

A két fiú dühösen nézett a másik vöröslő tekintetébe, s már közel álltak ahhoz hogy egymásnak ugorjanak; mikor közvetlenül mellettük feltűnt a másik két társuk. Tobi riadtan nézett Sasukéra, s gyorsan átölelte a fiú derekát és kicsivel arrébb húzta a szőkétől, míg Itachi Narutoval ismételte el ugyan ezt.

-Nyugodj meg Sasuke-kun. Nem olyan vészes az a pár nap igazán kibírod.-kérte könyörgő hangon Tobi

-Engedj el! Nem érdekel én nem leszek az usuratonkachival egy csapatban.-válaszolta dühösen Sasuke

-Soha többé nem akarlak látni teme! Tűnj el az életemből végre.-kiabálta szintén dühösen Naruto

-Nyugalom Naruto-kun.- suttogta a szőke fülébe Itachi

-Engedj Itachi!-sziszegte a szőkeség

-Eressz Tobi!-dühöngött az ifjabb Uchiha is, s megpróbált kiszabadulni társa fogságából

A két idősebb fiú nehezen tudott megbirkózni feldühödött társaikkal, s azok továbbra is heves szócsatát vívtak egymással ami egyre jobban hajlott a tettlegesség felé. A nagy hangzavarra Pein is megjelent a vitázók körében, s szikrázó szemekkel nézett a két fiúra; akik mindenről megfeledkezve veszekedtek egymással. A Leader még néhány pillanatig hallgatta a dühöngő párost, majd dühtől szikrázó szemekkel megszólalt.

-Elég legyen!-kiabálta Pein, mire a két fiatal ránézett.-Megmondtam mindegyikőtöknek, hogy nem akarok vitát!-tette hozzá komoran

-Főnök.-kezdte halkan a maszkos fiú.- biztos jó ötlet őket összezárni?-kérdezte, s hangjában a kétkedést lehetett érezni.

-Egyetértek vele.-fűzte hozzá halkan Itachi, mire a Leader, csak sóhajtott.

-Higgyétek el jobb így, és talán, remélhetőleg meg fognak békélni.-válaszolt feszélyezett hangon Pein, jelezve hogy ez már el van döntve.

-Én akkor sem leszek együtt ezzel az idiótával.- akaratoskodott tovább az Uchiha

-De így fog lenni, most pedig menjetek, és tegyétek a dolgotokat, amivel megbíztalak titeket.- mondta komoran Pein, majd elment, magára hagyva a bagázst.

Itachi, egy kézzel felemelte a még mindig füstölgő kedvesét, majd kiviharzott vele a barlangból, az erdőbe. A szőke beletörődve sorsába hagyta, hogy vigyék, majd várta hogy mikor teszik le. Az Uchiha ahelyett hogy elengedte volna a szöszit egyre erősebben fogta.

-Naruto, kifogod bírni azt a pár napot.- suttogta a Sharingantól izzó szemű fiú, a szőke nyakhajlatába.

- Remélem, de nehéz lesz kibírni.- mondta komolyan a szöszi

Itachi, felemelte Naruto állát, majd egy apró ám annál szenvedélyesebb csókot nyomott, annak piros ajkaira. A pár perceken keresztül állt, míg egy erőteljes hang meg nem zavarta őket. Itachi és Naruto elválasztotta ajkait, majd dühös szemmel nézett az illetőre, kinek száján egy gúnyos mosoly húzódott.

-Ohh, csak nem megzavartam valamit? Felfordul tőletek a gyomrom, nem hogy inkább a küldetésre koncentrálnátok.-mondta gúnyosan Sasuke, aki mellé odalépett a maszkos fiú.

-Sasuke-kun ezt nem kéne, Itachi-san megöl minket.-mondta Tobi rémülten

-Kit érdekel? Egyébként is van még némi elszámolni valóm Itachival.- szűrte a fogai közt a fiatalabb Uchiha

-Kérlek nyugodj meg Sasuke-kun, s inkább a küldetésre koncentráljunk.-kezdett már-már könyörögni a maszkos fiú

-Hn.- motyogta Sasuke, s dühösen eltrappolt

Tobi megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, hogy egyenlőre sikerült elhárítania egy komolyabb összecsapást s lassan dühös társa után indult. Itachiék még néhány másodpercig egy helyben álltak, majd ők is követték az előttük haladó két feketét. A következő órák csendesen teltek, s Tobi kissé lemaradt Sasuke mögött hogy néhány szót tudjon váltani Itachival. Az Uchiha észrevette maszkos társa felé irányuló tétova lépteit, s halkan felsóhajtott és ő is lelassított; miközben a szemeikkel továbbra is követték Narutot és Sasukét.

-Figyelj csak Itachi-san mi lenne ha nem követnénk teljesen a főnök parancsát?-kérdezte félénken Tobi

-Nem tehetjük meg, mivel sajnos együtt kell maradnunk. Hidd el én se örülök neki, mivel Naruto-kun és a bolond kis öcsém egy időzített bombára emlékeztet ami bármikor felrobbanhat.-válaszolta sóhajtva Itachi

-Tudom Itachi, de mégis meg kellene próbálnunk kibékíteni őket.-motyogta gondterhelten a maszkos fiú

-Tobi ez majdnem olyan mint egy öngyilkosság, de tényleg jobb lenne ha nem ugranának folyton egymás torkának.-jegyezte meg morcosan az idősebb Uchiha is

A két Uchiha még egy darabig beszélgetett miközben fiatalabb társaik eltűntek a szemük elől, s csak egy hangos csattanásra lettek figyelmesek. Mindketten idegesen és dühösen rohantak a hang irányába, ahol Naruto és Sasuke ismét készültek egymásnak esni. A két idősebb fiúnak esélye sem volt közbe lépni, s ijedten figyelték ahogy a két fiatal erőteljesen egymásnak esik. Sasuke már az összecsapás elején aktiválta az átok pecsétet, ahogy Naruto is az elejétől fogva alkalmazta a Kyuubi chakráját. Az Uchiha támadta a szőkét, míg ő csak először védekezett, majd ő is teljes erejéből támadni kezdte Sasukét. A verekedőkön egyre több seb volt, s azok elég erősen véreztek, amik a ruhát vörössé színezték. Naruto testét elkezdte teljesen befedni a vörös chakra, így felvette a Démonróka alakját, mely minden nagyon közel lévő anyagot, elégetett. Az Uchiha felvette a második szintet amit a pecsétnek köszönhetett, így kinőttek a szárnyai is. A két fiú az utolsó csapásra készült, s ezért Sasuke kézjelekkel megidézte a Chidorit, míg Naruto a Kyuubinak köszönhetően egyszerűen megidézte a Rasengan erősebb formáját. Sasuke és Naruto épen ugrott volna el a földről, míg valaki el nem kiáltotta magát, ezzel megállásra késztetve a fiúkat.

-Hagyjátok már abba. Megakarjátok ölni egymást??-kérdezte idegesen Itachi.

-Megölöm előbb ezt az idiótát, majd téged is. Várd ki a sorod!-mondta Sasuke majd gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját

-Hozzá mersz érni Itachihoz, megöllek!- mondta állatias hangon a szőke.

-Fejezzétek be, úgy viselkedtek mint az óvodások.- mondta dühösen Tobi, mire minden szem rászegeződött.

- Igaza van.-mondta halkan Naruto, majd visszaváltozott, s csak a vörös szem maradt meg..

A szőke oda sétált Itachihoz, majd átölelte, Sasuke közben szemezett a maszkos fiúval, aki egy lemondó sóhajjal nyugtázta hogy nem kellet volna a főnöknek egyberakni az ifjabb Uchihát Narutoval. A vihar ismét elvonult a társaság feje felől, de a két idősebb fiú fokozottan kezdett figyelni a két fiatalabbra. A következő félóra ismét csendesen telt, de érezni lehetett a két kisebb fiú között a feszültséget. Már egy ideje úton voltak, mikor Naruto hirtelen megtorpant és feszülten figyelni kezdett a környezetére.

-Minden rendben Naruto-kun?-kérdezte feszülten Tobi

-Azt hiszem igen, de olyan érzésem van mintha követnének minket.-válaszolta komoly hangon Naruto

-Mégis ki követne minket, usuratonkachi?-kérdezte gúnyosan Sasuke

-Fogd be Teme! Ha csendben maradnál, akkor talán elkaphatnánk.-sziszegte a szőkeség

-Most sem én hangoskodtam, dobe.- válaszolta hasonló hangnemben a fekete fiú

-Megint kezdik.-mondta Itachi egy sóhaj közepette, majd várta a következő reakciót a fiúktól, de helyette érezni kezdte egy másik személy jelenlétét, s szemeit kezdte forgatni

-Valami baj van Itachi-san?-kérdezte Tobi, majd egy aggódó pillantást küldött az Uchiha felé.

-Megártott neki a nap!-mondta sunyin Sasuke, majd elkezdett kacagni.

-Idióta kis öcsém, Narutonak igaza volt valaki követett minket, és mindjárt ideér.-mondta elmerengve Itachi, majd bámult a távolba, ahol egy porfelhő kezdett kibontakozni.

A többiek feszülten figyelték a porból kibontakozó alakot, akit lassan, de egyre erőteljesebben lehetett felismerni. A személy miután kilépett a porfelhőből oda sétált a szőkéhez, s rátette a kezét a vállára, aki egy biztató mosolyt küldött felé.

-Kankuro mi járatban vagy?-kérdezte még mindig mosolyogva a szőke.

-Üzenetet hoztam a Kazekagetól, de négyszemközt szeretnék veled beszélni.- válaszolt Kankuro, majd Narutoval, távolabb készült menni a csapattól, de egy ideges hang megakadályozta őket.

-Na mi az, dobe? Csak nem eljött a viszonzás ideje?-kérdezte feszülten Sasuke

-Fogd be teme! Itachi kérlek vigyázzatok Sasukéra, nehogy utánunk jöjjön.-kérte nyugodtabb hangon Naruto az idősebb Uchihától

-Rendben Naruto, de kérlek siess mert nem sokáig tudjuk visszatartani a bolond kis öcsémet.-válaszolta sóhajtva Itachi

A szőkeség egy lágy mosollyal jutalmazta meg szeretőjét, s utána Kankuroval együtt arrébb sétáltak hogy nyugodtan beszélgethessenek. Amint eltávolodtak a másik három Akatsukistól, Sasuke már indult is volna a szőkeség után; de bátyja és Tobi gyorsan lefogták a dühös fekete fiút.

-Hallgatlak Kankuro. Miért kerestél meg ilyen gyorsan?-kérdezte nyugodtan Naruto

-Gaara üzeni, hogy Konoha egyre jobban mozgolódik és azt beszélik hogy utánad akarnak indulni.-válaszolta komoran Kankuro

-Értem. Van még valami ami fontos lehet a számomra?-kérdezte egyre gondterheltebben a szőkeség

-Csak ez a levél, amit Gaara küldött neked. Megkért hogy adjam át üdvözletét és még azt kéri hogy vigyázz magadra Naruto.- felelte a kifestett arcú fiú, s átadta a szőkeségnek a levelet

A két fiú még beszélgetett egy kicsit, s közben visszaindultak a szőke csapattársaihoz; ahol Itachi és Tobi keserves erőfeszítések árán próbálták lenyugtatni a dühös Sasukét. Amint Narutoék visszaértek Kankuro gyorsan elköszönt tőlük, s visszaindult Sunába miközben a négyes kíváncsian olvasni kezdte a szöszinél lévő levelet. Amint a végére értek komor hangulatban indultak vissza a főhadiszállásra, ahol meg akarták osztani legújabb információjukat a Leaderrel. Ám még mielőtt elérték volna a búvóhelyüket a két idősebb Uchiha gyorsan irányt váltott, s Konoha felé kezdtek el menni. Narutoék kicsit meglepődtek a hirtelen irány váltáson, de egyikük sem akarta megkérdezni az okát. Az egykori csapat társak ismét gyilkos pillantásokkal jutalmazták a másikat, de kivételesen nem ugrottak a másik nyakának amivel egy kicsit megnyugtatták idősebb társaikat. Már egy ideje úton voltak a Levél felé, mikor Itachi és Tobi megállt hogy nyugodtan körbe tudjanak nézni valami szállás féleség után. A maszkos fiú jobbra indult és magával húzta Sasukét is, míg Itachi Narutoval az ellenkező irányba ment. Néhány perccel később a fiúk ismét csatlakoztak egymáshoz, s a maszkos fiú vezetésével elindultak egy magányosan álldogáló házhoz. Még mielőtt beléphettek volna Sasuke és Naruto ismét egymás torkának esett, amit két idősebb társuk már kezdett nagyon unni. Itachi hogy elterelje szőke szeretője figyelmét lágyan átölelte, s óvatosan távolabb húzta a szintén dühös Sasukétól akit Tobi gyengéd erőszakkal a házba terelt.

-Mi lenne ha sétálnátok egyet Itachi-san?-kérdezte idegesen a maszkos fiú

-Rendben Tobi, de mire visszaérünk próbált lenyugtatni a bolond kis öcsémet.-válaszolta komor hangon az idősebb Uchiha

Tobi csak bólintott, s gyorsan beterelte fiatal csapat társát az épületbe míg másik két társuk egy csendes sétára indult az erdőbe. Amint Itachi és Naruto eltűnt a maszkos fiúék szeme elől úgy kezdett Sasuke is megnyugodni, majd fáradtan rogyott le a fal tövébe.

-Minden rendben Sasuke-kun?-kérdezte aggódva társát Tobi

-Persze, de nem sokáig fogom bírni a dobe hülyeségeit és a bátyám közelségét.-válaszolta feszülten Sasuke

-Nem gondolod hogy kicsit megértőbb is lehetnél velük?-kérdezte félénken a maszkos fiú

-Egy frászt! Nem fogok megértőbb lenni, főleg nem a dobéval.-sziszegte dühösen a fekete fiú

-Legalább egy kicsit próbálj meg kedvesebb lenni velük.-kezdett könyörögni Tobi

-Mégis minek?-kérdezte fásultan Sasuke

-Mert ezzel mindenkinek csak jót tennétek és a főnök is leszállna rólatok.-válaszolta sóhajtva a maszkos fiú, miközben társa elé guggolt

-Szóval ha hajlandóak vagyunk elviselni egymást az usuratonkachival anélkül, hogy szidnánk egymást a főnök hajlandó lenne békén hagyni minket, igaz?-kérdezett vissza a fiatalabb fiú

-Valószínűleg igen.-felelte bizonytalanul Tobi

Sasuke fáradtan felsóhajtott, s tekintetét lassan az előtte guggolóra emelte. A maszkos fiú, leemelte spirális arc eltakaróját, majd vágyakozva az Uchiha szemeibe nézett. Sasuke közelebb csúszott Tobihoz, majd karját átfonta a fiú nyakán, s egyre közeledett ajkuk, míg el nem fogyott a távolság, s a két Uchiha ajka egy csókba nem forrt össze. A csók hevében, Tobi próbálta megszabadítani Sasuket a ruháitól, mely a ház különböző helyeire landolt. Az ifjabb Uchiha kezei, próbálták megszabadítani Tobit a ruháitól, ezért lecsatolta előbb a köpenyt, majd az összes többi ruhát ami a maszkos fiún volt. Tobi eldöntötte a fiút a földön, s szájával rátapadt annak kulcs csontjára, s szívni kezdte. A „maszkos" fiú ajkaival egyre lejjebb haladt partnere testén, miközben a hófehér mellkas minden négyzetcentiméterét felfedezte. Az ifjabb Uchiha halkan felsóhajtott az érzésre, s megpróbált idősebb társa felé kerekedni; de az idősebb fiú erősen tartotta magát. Még egy ideig eljátszadoztak azon hogy ki legyen felül, de végül Tobi kerekedett ki győztesen a kis csatájukból. Az idősebb fiú egyre jobban izgalomba hozta fiatalabb társát, s ujjaival lassan izgatni kezdte társa merevedő hímtagját; miközben ajkaival egyre lejjebb vándorol a hófehér bőrön. Sasuke halkan nyöszörögni kezdett Tobi alatt, miközben kezeivel végig szántott partnere hátán s ujjbegyeivel érezte a másik testén végig futó forradásokat és régebbi sérüléseket. A fekete fiú egy pillanatra meglepetten nézett Tobi fekete szemébe, aki nem igazán értette partnere hirtelen hangulat változását. A maszkos fiút nem különösebben izgatta az alatta fekvő merengő tekintete, s tovább folytatta partnere kényeztetését, míg ujjai lassan ráleltek a fiatalabb fiú bejáratára. Ujjaival lassan körözni kezdett, miközben ajkaival a másik ajkaira tapad s közben egyik ujját partnerébe csúsztatta. Sasuke annyira elkalandozott a Tobi testén lévő forradásokban, hogy már csak, a fájdalomra tért vissza amit a hátsófelében érzett. A fájdalomra, fel is szisszent a fiú, s Tobi hogy enyhítse fájdalmát apró csókot lehelt ajkaira, figyelem elterelés végett. A görcs miután eltűnt a fiú testéből, az Uchiha mozgatni kezdte az ujját partnerében, majd megtoldotta még eggyel. Sasuke egyre hevesebben vette a levegőt, miközben Tobi harmadik ujját is csatlakoztatta az előző kettőhöz és tovább tágította fiatalabb társát. Az idősebb Uchiha mikor elég tágnak érezte partnerét ujjait felváltotta saját merevségével, s az új érzésre mindketten hangosan felnyögtek; miközben Tobi egyre beljebb hatolt a fekete fiúba. Az idősebb fiú néhány pillanatra megállt, majd lassan mozogni kezdett fiatalabb társában; miközben szemével a másik arcát fürkészte. Tempójuk fokozatosan gyorsult, s közben egy-egy szenvedélyes csókot váltottak egymással, míg Sasuke kezei továbbra is Tobi hátán kalandoztak feltérképezve az idősebb fiú minden forradását. Az idősebb fiú egyre gyorsabban mozgott a fiatalabban, s szinte egyszerre érték el a gyönyör kapuját; hogy aztán kimerülten hulljanak alá. Még percekig pihentek egymás karjaiban, miközben Tobi óvatosan kicsúszott Sasukéból; s a köpenyét megkeresve betakarta magukat. A két fiú néhány perccel később álomba merült, s teljesen elfeledkeztem másik két társukról; akik bármikor visszatérhetnek hozzájuk. Eközben Itachi és Naruto lassú léptekkel sétált vissza a házikóhoz, ahol a meglepetéstől földbe gyökerezett a lábuk; mivel amint beakartak lépni az ajtón meglátták az önfeledten szeretkező párost. Az idősebb Uchiha gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, de előtte még kihúzta magával a szőkeséget s kissé zavartan néztek egymás szemébe.

-Hát nem épp így képzeltem a bolond kis öcsém lenyugtatását.-szólalt meg hosszas hallgatás után Itachi

-Én már azon is csodálkozok, hogy Tobi még mindig életben van.-motyogta zavartan Naruto

-Naruto kérlek ne vitázz az öcsémmel, legalábbis akkor ha a főnök is a közelben van.-váltott témát az idősebb Uchiha

-Mondtam Itachi, hogy a főhadiszálláson nem fogok vele vitázni; de azt ne várd tőlem hogy ha nincs a közelünkben a főnök ne essünk egymás torkának.-jegyezte meg komolyan a szőkeség

Az Uchiha csak felsóhajtott a válasz hallatán, de legalább fél sikerként elkönyvelhetik hogy Naruto hajlandó normálisan beszélni Sasukéval; ha a búvóhelyen vannak. Viszont inkább az aggasztotta Itachit, amit a szöszi nem mondott ki. Mindketten tudták hogy a béke az öccse és a Kyuubi hordozója között csak a főhadiszállásra vonatkozik; így várható volt hogy még néhányszor hajba kapnak mire visszaérnek a búvóhelyükre. Még hosszú percekig álltak a ház előtt, miközben a nap korongja lassan átbukott a horizonton elhozva magával az éjszaka csendes neszeit. A két fiú lassan ismét belépett a házikóba, miközben csendesen elosontak a békésen szuszogó páros mellett hogy ők is lefeküdjenek pihenni. Ahogy átértek egy másik szobába Itachi lágyan magához ölelte Narutot, s egy szenvedélyes csókot nyomott a szőke ajkaira; aki habozás nélkül viszonozta azt. Az Uchiha lassan leült és hátát a falnak támasztotta, miközben az ölébe húzta a szőkeséget aki készségesen bújt a védelmet nyújtó ölelésbe. Némán ölelték egymást s csendesen átléptek az álmok mezejére, hogy másnap újult erővel folytathassák küldetésüket. Másnap reggel Itachi és Tobi lassan ébredezni kezdett, miközben csendesen körül néztek a partnereiket keresve. A két idősebb fiú riadtan ugrott fel és gyorsan összeszedelőzködött, hogy megtalálják az elkóborolt „báránykákat". Itachit és Tobi egyre jobban idegesítette a néma csend ami súlyos lepelként ült a tájon, s a két Uchiha gyors léptekkel ment ki a házból. A két fiú lába a földbe gyökerezett a látottaktól, s idegesen nyeltek egyet ahogy az előttük lévő hatalmas területen letarolt erdőt nézték. Tobiék némán egymásra néztek, majd gyors iramban elindultak a jól látható ösvényen hogy megkeressék Sasukét és Narutot.

Folytatás következik...


	8. Chapter 8

8.rész:

Konoha pusztulása

Itachiék sebesen követték a társaik által hagyott utat, s egyre feszültebben fürkészték a környezetüket hátha meglátják valahol az elkóborolt „báránykákat". Eközben Sasuke és Naruto erőteljesen egymásra támadtak, s a szőke fiú keményen csapódott be a Levél falu külső falába az Uchiha jóvoltából. A Konohát körülvevő fal megadta magát az erőteljes becsapódásnak és egy hangos robaj kíséretében összeomlott, miközben Naruto néhány pillanat múlva már ismét talpon volt s erőteljesen morogni kezdett ellenfelére. A szőkeség testét már teljesen körül ölelte a Kyuubi vörös chakrája, s ezzel egy időben már két chakra farok lengedezett a háta mögött. A Levél lakói rémülten menekültek a két fiú elől, akik egy ideje már démoni alakjukban pompáztak ezzel még jobban megrémítve a falu lakóit. Konoha néhány elit shinobija megpróbálta megállítani őket, de nem jártak sikerrel és az életükkel fizettek vakmerőségükért. Sasuke és Naruto tovább folytatta tombolását, amit mind a lakók mind az épületek megsínylettek. A két fiú csak egymásra koncentrált és megpróbálták véglegesen kiiktatni egymást a másik életéből, de egyenlőre csak Konoha lakóit sikerült terrorizálniuk. A két fiú ismét egymásnak ugrott, s ezzel újabb épületeket döntöttek össze és újabb életeket vettek el az összecsapás során.. Konoha lakói fejvesztve menekültek a tomboló páros elől, de sehol nem leltek biztonságot. Mire Tobiék elérték a Levél falut szemük elé döbbenetes látvány tárult. Az egykor virágzó falu helyén most főleg romok és halottak hevertek, amik látványa megviselte a két Akatsukist. A sokat megélt párost most sokkolta az a pusztítás amit Sasuke és Naruto vitt végbe alig pár óra leforgása alatt, s még jó néhány percig álltak döbbenten a rombolást látva. A két Uchiha még néhány perces töprengés után belépett Konohába, s borzadva néztek a körülöttük elterülő romokra és halottakra. Itachiék nem álltak meg és kutató tekintettel nézték a romok közt fel-feltűnő mozgásokat, hátha megtalálják a csatázó párost. Közel félóra megfeszített keresés után végre rátaláltak az ismét egymásnak támadó Sasukéra és Narutora, majd szinte egyszerre indultak feléjük hogy lenyugtassák a dühöngő párost. Itachiék már majdnem elérték társaikat, mikor azok szikrázó szemekkel néztek rájuk és egy-egy jól irányzott ütéssel métereket taszítottak rajtuk. A két Uchiha „repülését" egy-egy fa állította meg, amik törzsének csapódva nagyot nyekkentek. Tobiék szinte azonnal elvesztették az eszméletüket, így nem láthatták a két fiú további összecsapását. Eközben az Akatsuki főhadiszállásán Pein gondterhelten mászkált fel-alá várva mikor térnek vissza az Uchiháék a küldetésükből, de a várt személyek helyett csak Zetsu tűnt fel a főnök előtt.

-Van egy kis gond főnök.-szólalt meg halkan a Zöldike

-Mi az Zetsu?-kérdezte morcosan a Leader

-Konoha nagy része romokban hever, s Itachiék meg eltűntek.-válaszolta még mindig halkan Zetsu

-Mi? Hogy érted azt hogy Konoha romokban és hogy Itachiék eltűntek? Mégis mi a frász folyik körülöttem?-kérdezte idegesen Pein

Zetsu nem válaszolt csak tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát, mire a Leader idegesen kitrappolt a közös helyiségbe ahol már minden tag jelen volt; kivéve Itachiék akik valamilyen úton-módon felszívódtak. Pein idegesen nézett a jelenlévő tagokra, majd mogorván megszólalt.

-Na idefigyeljetek! Van némi gondunk..-kezdte a Leader, s elkezdett ismételten mászkálni-Nem tudom mi történt, de egyenlőre nem is érdekel a lényeg az hogy kerítsétek elő nekem Tobiékat, amilyen hamar csak lehet. Tehát az egész szervezet Konohába fog menni most azonnal.-tette hozzá érthetően

A tagok meglepetten pislogtak a feszülten mászkáló Leaderre, de egyikük sem akarta megkérdőjelezni a parancsot így a tagok lassan kisétáltak a főhadiszállásról. A csapat gyorsan haladt Konoha felé, hogy kiderítsék mi történt pontosan a Levéllel. Deidara a levegőből figyelte az alatta elsuhanó tájat, s amint elég közel értek Konohához döbbenetében majdnem leesett a madaráról. A szőke robbantó művész döbbenetében szóhoz se jutott, s csak meredten bámulta az előtte elterülő romokat. Deidara akaratlanul is tett néhány lépést hátra felé, aminek következtében lezuhant madárkájáról. A robbantó művész gyors iramban közeledett a föld felé, s csak annak köszönhette megmenekülését hogy Sasori még időben elkapta. A szőke művész remegve bújt a vörös bábmesterhez, s fuldokló módjára kapaszkodott belé; miközben arcát társa mellkasába fúrta. Sasori egy darabig tűrte Deidara viselkedését, majd gyengéden eltolta magától a fiút és kérdőn nézett a riadt kék szemekbe.

-E-ez valami borzalom.-dadogta riadtan a robbantó művész

-Mi a fene bajod van Deidara?-kérdezte türelmetlenül Sasori, miközben megpróbálta levakarni magáról társát

-Én nem megyek oda! Az valami borzalom ami ott van! Ilyet még nem láttam, mindenhol halottak és romok.-motyogta idegesen Deidara

-Ne most jöjjön elő a gyerekes éned! Tápászkodj fel és menjünk tovább!-sziszegte Pein

Deidara meglepetten pislogott főnökére, de nem ellenkezett vele és miután felállt tovább folytatták útjukat a Levél felé. Az út hátra lévő részében a robbantó művész társa karjába csimpaszkodott, ami egyre jobban idegesítette a vörös hajú báb mestert. Sasori Konoha határában megelégelte Deidara viselkedését, s erőszakkal lefejtette magáról társa kezeit majd gyors léptekkel belépett a Levél egykori kapuján. A báb mester dühében nem nézett körül, s csak akkor eszmélt fel mikor egy nagyobb kőhalomban megbotlott. Sasori épp hogy csak meg tudta tartani egyensúlyát, s mikor ismét biztosan állt a lábán lassan körül nézett; de a látványtól ami fogadta önkéntelenül is hátrált néhány lépést míg egyik csapat társának nem ütközött.

-Nézz már a lábad elé Sasori!-mondta dühösen Hidan

A báb mester nem tudott megszólalni, s csak idegesen mutogatott maga elé; amitől társai kezdtek egyre idegesebbek lenni. Néhány percnyi feszült mutogatás után végre mindenki körül nézett, s Konan egy gyors mozdulattal a hozzá legközelebb lévő bokorhoz rohant hogy könnyíteni tudjon gyomrán. A kék hajú (?) lány példáját követte Deidara is, aki csak pár másodperccel később csatlakozott társ nőjéhez. A többi Akatsukis viszont csak meredten nézte Konoha maradványait, s szinte mindannyian a rosszul létükkel küszködtek a halottak és a romok láttán. A sokat megélt tagoknak ez a látvány túl sok volt, s a legtöbbjük fejében megfordult hogy visszafordulnak a főhadiszállásra. Eközben Sunában néhány Konohai shinobi és a Hokage a Kazekage irodájában ült, s türelmetlenül néztek a velük szemben lévő vörös hajú Rokudaimera. A csendet végül a Godaime törte meg.

-Miért hívattál ide minket Gaara?-kérdezte feszülten a nő

-Ez igen egyszerű Tsunade-sama. Narutoról van szó.-válaszolta nyugodtan a Kazekage

-Mit tudsz róla? Hol van most? Mi van vele?-kérdezte a Hokage helyett Sakura

-Nyugalom Sakura-chan. Naruto nagyon jól van és ahogy én láttam remekül érzi magát az új társai közt, bár azt be kell vallanom hogy kicsit sokkolt mikor elmondta hogy csatlakozott az Akatsukihoz.- válaszolta türelmesen Gaara

-Én nem lepődtem meg rajta túlzottan.-kezdte csendesen Tsunade -Már vártam hogy mikor jelenti be azt, hogy elhagyja a falut. Bár az még nekem is váratlan volt ahogy maga mögött hagyta Konohát, s ráadásul az Akatsuki tagjaival együtt.-tette hozzá

-Már az is meglepő hogy eddig hajlandó volt ott maradni. Ne értsen félre Hokage-sama, de Naruto bármit csinálhatott a falusiak akkor is csak egy szörnyeteget láttak benne. A végső lökést a döntéséhez az adta meg, mikor majdnem megölték csak azért mert edzés közben használta a Kyuubi chakráját.- mondta a vörös hajú Kazekage, amin minden jelenlévő meglepődött

-Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent róla?-kérdezte meghökkenve Kakashi

-Miután elhagyta Konohát felkeresett az egyik társával együtt, de ahogy észrevettem nem volt teljesen nyugodt. Nem tudom mi történhetett vele, de annyi biztos hogy valakit szeretett volna megfojtani. Elég sokat beszélgettünk mikor itt volt, de néhány óra múlva sajnos elmentek pedig felajánlottam neki hogy maradjon.-felelte Gaara

-Mit tudtok még róla?-kérdezte nyugodtan Tsunade

-Néhány napja beszéltem vele, de elég ideges volt az egyik társa miatt.-kezdte a beszámolót Kankuro -A másik két Akatsukis próbálta lenyugtatni őt, de mikor visszaértünk látszott rajtuk hogy elátkozzák azt a napot és személyt aki csapatba rakta őket.-tette hozzá

-Mégis ki volt az aki miatt Naruto annyira dühös volt?-kérdezte kíváncsian Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke.- válaszolta tömören a kifestett arcú fiú

A kijelentést néma csend fogadta, s a Konohaiak próbálták megemészteni a hallottakat miszerint egykori két shinobijuk is az Akastuki szervezetéhez csatlakozott. Persze azt a legtöbben tudták hogy nem csak a két fiatal állt be hozzájuk, hanem Itachi is. Bár senki nem tudta elképzelni hogy a fivérek miként jönnek ki egymással, mivel Sasuke a tudomásuk szerint meg akarja ölni fivérét. A csend kezdett egyre zavaróbbá válni, de a hallottak miatt senki nem akarta és a legtöbben nem is tudták volna megtörni azt. A konohaiak nagy része a mentő csapatok kivételével nem tudta hogy Naruto az Akatsukihoz csatlakozott, s a Hokage csak annyit közölt velük hogy a szőke fiú valamilyen érthetetlen okból kifolyólag elhagyta Konohát. A némaság percei egyre zavaróbbak voltak, s csak tíz perc elteltével kezdtek el sugdolózni.

-Mi a döntése Tsunade-sama?-kérdezte csendesen Kakashi

-Még ma visszatérünk Konohába.- válaszolta nyugodtan a nő

-Ha nem bánja Hokage-sama mi is magukkal megyünk.-mondta Gaara

A Hokage csak bólintott, s a csapat gyorsan összeszedelőzködött majd gyors iramban megindultak a Levél felé; miközben fogalmuk sem volt arról hogy mi vár rájuk. A társaság már majdnem elérte Konohát, mikor észrevették a falu előtt álló fekete alapon vörös köpenyes alakokat. A csapat lassított és egyre óvatosabban közeledtek az Akatsuki tagjai felé, akik nem igen foglalkoztak a feléjük közeledőkkel. Kakashi értetlenül figyelte ahogy az Akatsuki tagjai dermedten állnak a Levél kapujában, s figyelmét az sem kerülte el hogy két tagjuk az egyik bokor felé görnyed. Az ezüst hajú jounin meggyorsította lépteit, s néhány perc múlva már a másik társaság mögött volt.

-Elnézést, de mi folyik itt?-kérdezte Kakashi

-Csak kerüljenek a kezem közzé, akkor megnézhetik magukat mind a négyen! Esküszöm egy hónapig nem fognak sehova se menni.-motyogta dühösen Pein

-Főnök nyugodj meg! Szerintem nem lesz itt semmi baj. Itachiék már biztos itt vannak.-mondta biztatóan Zetsu

-Biztos, mi? Mégis hol az ördögben van az a két semmire kellő!?-kérdezte dühösen a Leader, s észre se vették a tőlük nem messze álló Kakashit

-Főnök Itachi nem szokott csak úgy felszívódni! Nem lehet hogy valami bajuk esett?-kérdezte Kakuzu unottan

-Ezt én is tudom te marha, de mégis hol az istenben vannak?-kérdezte idegesen Pein, s betrappolt a romokban heverő faluba

-Nem lennék Itachiék helyében, ha a főnök megtalálja őket nekik biztos annyi.-dünnyögte Sasori és Pein után ment

Az Akatsuki tagjai lassan követték vezérüket, s mindannyian beléptek a romokban heverő Konohába; miközben tudomást sem vettek a közelükben ácsorgó Kakashiról. Az ezüst hajú jounin döbbenten pislogott a társaság után, majd néhány pillanat után ő is követte őket az egykori faluba. A Godaime, s a kis csapat hamar beérte Konoha kapuját, melyen a falu védjegye, a levél ott volt. Gaara ellépve a kisebb tömegtől, benézett a faluba, ahol a pusztítás volt jelen, s a holtak száma, fokozatosan nőt, ahogy a porfelhő mögül a házak dőltek, jobbra-balra, s az emberek pár fájdalmas ordítás után ki lehelek utolsó csepp élet erejüket. A Kazekage belépett a faluba, majd a többiek is követték őt, s szörnyülködve látták, hogy mi történt, míg ők távol voltak.

-Itt meg mi folyik?- kérdezte Sakura, a maga vékony hangján, mely most elcsuklott ahogy végignézett a tájon.

-Hmm, értem már..-szólt elgondolkodva a szőkés-barna hajú Hokage, mire kíváncsi szemek vették körül.- Ezért hívattál minket igazából oda nem Gaara? Hogy ne legyünk jelen a pusztításon.- mondta nyugodtan.

-Lehet, most keressük meg őket, mielőtt több pusztítást végeznek.- felelte a Kazekage, s gyors tempóban a keresésükre indult.

-De kit kell keresnünk?-hisztizett a rózsaszín hajú kunoichi, hiszen nem értett semmit, az iménti beszélgetésből.- Kik pusztítanak?

-Sasuke, s Naruto.- felelt a Godaime, s elindult a romok felé.

Sakura magatehetetlenül (avagy bénán) ott maradt, s csak bámulta régi otthonát. A két kiütött legény közben kezdett magához térni az előbbi ütés hatása alól, hála egy kék hajú kunoichinek.

-Fiúk keljetek már fel, ha Pein megtalál titeket megfog ölni, halljátok.- rázogatta meg a vállukat a lány, remélve hogy felkelnek, s ő ölheti meg őket nem pedig a vezető.

-Hmm..- dörmögött Tobi az orra alatt, s szemeit lassan kinyitotta.

Az Uchiha, amint meglátta a kunoichi aggódó de mégis haragos szemeit, keltegetni kezdte társát, kinek az ütés hatására, egy apró vércsík futott végig arányos arcán. Itachi fekete szemei rögtön kipattantak, ahogy társa rázni kezdte a vállait.

-Tobi mi a fene bajod van?-kérdezte nyűgösen az Uchiha, amitől a két jelen lévő meglepődött.

-Narutot és Sasuke-kunt meg kell állítanunk, így is szinte az egész falu le van rombolva. Itachi gyere már!-nyüszített szinte a maszkos fiú, s rángatni kezdte Itachit, mire az felállt, s végig nézett az immár szinte kopár falun.

-Siessünk.-felelt tömören, majd elindult a másik Uchihával, maguk mögött hagyva a megszeppent kunoichit.

A Leader a csapatával, a falut járkálta, s kereste a többi tagot, hogy elbeszélgessen velük. „ Hogy a levél miért lett lerombolva? Mikor én csak megfigyelést mondtam." címmel. Már jó ideje mászkáltak a romok között, de eddig még nem találták meg a négy „elveszett" tagot csak a Konohai illetve a homok ninjákba ütköztek. A két csapat nem foglakozott egymással, de mikor már vagy ötödjére ütköztek egymásba inkább néma egyetértésben közös erővel keresték Sasukét és Narutot. Tobiék eközben vészesen közel kerültek a dühös Peinhez, s a két Uchiha amint meglátta főnökük inkább egy másik úton kereste a csapat társát. A két fekete fiú tovább gyalogolt, bár a mozgás nem volt épp az erősségük a fával kötött „szoros" barátság után. Itachiék keresés közben véletlenül belefutottak Kakashiba, akinek kivételesen örültek.

-Jó újra látni téged Kakashi-san.- mondta Itachi

-Itachi.- dörmögte komoran Kakashi

-Csodálom hogy még életben vagy, ha figyelembe vesszük micsoda pusztítást vitt végbe Sasuke és Naruto.- válaszolta csendesen az Uchiha

-A Kazekage előre látásának köszönhetően néhányan nem voltunk itt, mikor ez történt. De ti mit kerestek itt?-kérdezte feszülten a jounin

-Nem fogod elhinni, de pont a csapat társainkat keressük. S reméljük hogy még a főnök előtt megtaláljuk őket, mivel elég dühösnek tűnt.-felelte még mindig csendesen Itachi

-Itashi-san nem kellene tovább keresnünk őket? Tudod egyenlőre nem akarok összefutni a főnökkel.-szólt közbe rémült hangon Tobi

-Jól van Tobi megyünk már.-válaszolta sóhajtva az Uchiha

-Ne segítsek, úgy könnyebben megtaláljuk őket?- kérdezte a másoló ninja.

-Segíthetsz, tán hárman többet látunk mintha csak ketten lennénk.- válaszolt Itachi, majd kiegészülve Kakashival, folytatták a keresést a két ninja után.

A hármas, többször is átjárva a tájat, csak romokat talált, s vérző embereket, kik már a halálukon voltak. Sajnálva nézték a magatehetetlen embereket, s reménnyel gondoltak a két bajkeverőre hogy a Leader még nem találta meg őket, s nem végezték az egyik folyóban, vagy a föld alatt.

-Lehet hogy már nem is a faluban vannak.- mondta sejtelmesen Kakashi, mire fürkésző szemeket kapott.-Lehet hogy a Végzet Völgye felé vannak. Ott harcoltak mikor Sasuke csatlakozott Orochimaruhoz, lehet most is ott harcolnak.

-Van benne valami Itachi-san.- fűzte hozzá Tobi.

-Nézzük meg!- mondta az Uchiha, s elindultak a Végzet völgye felé, remélve hogy megtalálják a dulakodókat.

Az Uchihák, s Kakashi a fákon ugrálva haladt egyre gyorsabban, hátha megtalálják végre a fiúkat, s leállíthatják őket. Minél közelebb értek a folyóhoz, s a helyszínhez, annál erősebben hallatszott az üvöltések hangja, s a hatalmas chakra áramlás. A ninják amint odaértek, a szívűk kihagyott egy ütemet, ahogy meglátták a fiúkat, kiknek testéből, ömlött a vér, ruháik cafatokban lógtak, s szemeikben az elszántság, s a fáradékonyság volt látható. Hiába volt Naruto a Kyubbi formájában, s Sasuke az átokpecsét formájában, elfáradtak, s a vérveszteségtől bármelyik percben eszméletüket veszhették. Itachi, Tobi, s Kakashi leugrott hozzájuk, de a nagy chakra áramlástól szinte újra a falnál kötöttek ki, de ekkor megjelent az összes Akatsuki tag, s a megmaradt Konohai csapat, akik rémült szemekkel nézték a lenti eseményeket. Pein már indult volna rendet tenni a két marakodó közt, de Itachiék szerencsére megelőzték őt. A két Uchiha óvatosan közeledett a dühös fiúkhoz, s most elővigyázatosabban osontak a marakodók háta mögé; miközben már mindkettejük szemében a Sharingan izzott. Tobi gyengéden átölelte Sasukét, aki a hirtelen érintésre megdermedt majd lassan hátra fordulva csapat társa Sharinganjával találta szembe magát. Itachi is hasonlóan cselekedett mire a Narutot körülölelő vörös chakra kezdett visszahúzódni, s a szőke fiú ezzel egy időben kezdte elveszteni eszméletét is. Kakashi kivételével mindenki fentről figyelte az eseményeket, míg a jounin közvetlen közelről tapasztalhatta meg volt tanítványai indulatát. A két fiú lassan lenyugodott, majd miután egymás szemébe néztek halványan elmosolyodtak mintha misem történt volna. A nézők nem értették ezt a hirtelen hangulat változást, s csak feszülten figyelték a két fiú minden mozdulatát. Sasuke lassan kinyújtotta kezét, amit Naruto néhány pillanatnyi töprengés után elfogadott és egy rókavigyor kíséretében megrázott.

-Azt hiszem teme kicsit túl lőttünk a célon.-szólalt meg rekedten Naruto, s közben továbbra is vigyorgott

-Nagyon úgy néz ki dobe, de a legutóbbi összecsapásunkhoz képest sokkal nehezebb dolgom volt.-válaszolta egy halvány mosollyal az ajkán Sasuke

-Akkor mondhatjuk azt hogy döntetlen?-kérdezte a szőkeség

-Igen, de az biztos hogy nem foglak nyugton hagyni.-válaszolta a fiatal Uchiha

-Nem bánom úgy is hiányzott már a rivalizálásunk. Még mindig jobb mint hogy folyton marjuk egymást minden kis apróság miatt.-mondta egy halk nevetés kíséretében Naruto

-Akkor megegyeztünk. Ezentúl visszatérünk a rivalizáláshoz és a barátsághoz.-tette hozzá Sasuke is

A két fiú tovább beszélgetett, s közben végig mosolyogtak amitől a többiek padlót fogtak döbbenetükben. A döbbent csendet a dühösen fújtató Leader megjelenése törte meg, akinek feltett szándéka volt ott helyben kitekerni a négyes nyakát.

-Mégis mi az istent képzeltek ti magatokról!? Azt mondtam megfigyelés és nem rombolás!!-kiabálta dühösen Pein

-Rombolás?-kérdezte egyszerre a két fiú

-Ti barmok! Az egész Levél romokban hever miattatok! Mégis mi a fenén balhéztatok már megint össze?-sziszegte a Leader

-Ö nem tudom. Te emlékszel rá Sasuke?-kérdezte bizonytalanul Naruto

-Nem tudom, azt hiszem tettél valami megjegyzést a tegnap estémre, mire én visszavágtam.-motyogta elgondolkodva Sasuke

-Istenem idiótákkal vagyok körül véve! Na idefigyeljetek ti isten csapásai mostantól kezdve nem mentek sehová, míg én azt nem mondom!-sziszegte ismét Pein

A Leader még jó darabig szónokolt, amit a két „bűnös" elengedett a füle mellett és a kimerültségtől álomba merültek. Itachi és Tobi csak nagy erőfeszítések árán tudtak még mindig Pein fejmosására figyelni, de már nekik se sok kellett ahhoz hogy kövessék társaikat az álmok birodalmába.

Folytatás következik...


	9. Chapter 9

_**9.rész:**_

_**Békülések**_

_**A Leader továbbra is mondta a magáét, miközben Itachi és Tobi be-bebóbiskolt a hosszúra nyúlt fejmosás alatt. Még egyikük sem sejtette hogy nem ez lesz az egyetlen monológ amit végig kell hallgatniuk. Tsunade idegesen lépett az Akatsuki vezére mellé és dühösen nézett a földön ülő négyesre, akik közül a még ébren lévőket kirázta a hideg. A Godaime lassan átvette a szót Peintől és ő is heves monológba kezdett, mire a földön ülő négyes még ébren lévő tagjai is beszunnyadtak. Tsunade ezt látva a négyes közelébe lépett, s öklébe chakrát irányítva egy hatalmasat vágott a földbe; mire az beszakadt a bóbiskolók alatt. Itachiék riadtan néztek a nő dühtől izzó szemébe, s egyből kiment minden álom a szemükből a hatásos ébresztő miatt.**_

_**-Ha hozzátok beszélek figyeljetek rám!-kiabálta Tsunade**_

_**-Na de obaa-chan azért még nem kell megölnöd minket.-nyöszörögte a föld kupac közül Naruto**_

_**-Naruto!-mondta fenyegetően a Godaime**_

_**A szőkeség ijedten nyelt egy nagyot, s gyorsan Itachi háta mögé húzódott aki nem értette társa rémületét. Sasuke is meglepetten pislogott barátjára, aki idő közben teljesen az idősebb Uchiha hátához simult. Ám nézelődésüknek egy hangos kiáltás és a szőkét érő hatalmas pofon szakította félbe, ami után a "támadó" szorosan magához ölelte a megszeppent fiút.**_

_**-S-sakura-chan. Miért kaptam azt a pofont?-kérdezte fojtottan Naruto**_

_**-Te idióta tudod hogy aggódtunk érted?-kérdezte idegesen Sakura**_

_**-Engedj el kérlek.-motyogta feszülten a szőkeség, miután tekintete találkozott társai dühös tekintetével**_

_**A kunoichi nem válaszolt csak tovább ölelte a feszengő fiút, aki érezte hogy társai egyre idegesebbek s ezt az izzó Sharinganok is tanúsították. Sakura ebből semmit nem vett észre egészen addig, míg egy igen dühös személy melléjük nem lépett.**_

_**-Azt hittem dobe, hogy te a bátyámmal vagy együtt.-sziszegte fojtottan Sasuke**_

_**-Így van teme, de tudod hogy fáj az az isten verte pofon amit Sakura-chan adott?-kérdezte fásultan Naruto**_

_**-Gyerünk dobe menjünk.-válaszolta csendesebben az Uchiha, miközben Sharinganját a kunoichire irányította**_

_**-Rendben teme, de előbb még segítsük fel Itachiékat.- felelte szintén csendben a Kyuubi hordozója**_

_**Miután Naruto sikeresen kiszabadult Sakura öleléséből társaikhoz sétáltak, akik még mindig a Tsunade által alkotott gödörben csücsültek. Amint a két fiatalabb fiú csapat társához ért óvatosan kihúzták őket a gödörből s kicsit hátrébb álltak a két dühös vezetőtől, de a szőkeség megint Sakura kezei közt kötött ki mivel a kunoichi ismét magához ölelte a Kyuubi hordozóját. A három Uchiha ismételten Sharingantól izzó tekintettel nézett a rózsaszín hajú lányra, s már mind hárman közel álltak ahhoz hogy kicsit megszorongassák a lány nyakát. Tsunade látva a helyzet komolyságát tanítványához lépet, s egy figyelmeztető pillantást vetett rá.**_

_**-Mi a baj Tsunade-sama?-kérdezte értetlenül Sakura**_

_**-Néha körül kellene nézned, hogy kik vannak körülötted.-válaszolta dühösen a Godaime**_

_**-Miért?-kérdezte zavartan a kunoichi**_

_**-Ha elfelejtetted volna Naruto most az Akatsukihoz tartozik, s a társai nem igen örülnek a viselkedésednek.-felelte megrovón Tsunade**_

_**-Nem fogom ismét elengedni!-válaszolta határozottan Sakura**_

_**-Öhm talán én is közbe szólhatnék?-kérdezte idegesen Naruto**_

_**-Te most hallgatsz!-torkolta le a kunoichi**_

_**-Elég legyen Sakura-chan! Nem vagy az anyám, sem pedig a barátnőm hogy beleszólhass a dolgaimba!-kezdte dühösen a szőkeség, miközben szemei vörösen izzottak-Csak egy barát vagy, aki cserben hagyott mikor szükségem lett volna rá! Most pedig eressz még mielőtt bajod esik.-tette hozzá fenyegetően**_

_**-Naruto...-suttogta elképedve Sakura**_

_**A Kyuubi hordozója kiszabadította magát a kunoichi öleléséből, s a három Uchihához sétált akik még mindig gyilkos tekintettel meredtek a lányra. Tobi volt az egyetlen aki inaktiválta Sharinganját, míg a fivérek továbbra is fent tartották vérvonalbeli képességüket. Pein megunva a feszült csendet a négyeshez lépett, s dühtől szikrázó szemekkel nézett rájuk.**_

_**-Ti négyen most visszamentek a főhadiszállásra, s mire visszaérünk az egész ragyogjon!-mondta dühösen a Leader**_

_**-Ne már főnök! Pár napja hogy az egészet kitakarítottuk.-hisztizett Tobi**_

_**-Nem érdekel!-kiabálta Pein**_

_**-Hé idióta most inkább ne vitatkozz és menjünk.-szólalt meg Sasuke**_

_**-Ezt kire értetted teme?-kérdezte szikrázó szemekkel Naruto**_

_**-Most nem rád dobe.- válaszolta sóhajtva a fiatalabb Uchiha**_

_**A szőkeség csak értetlenül pislogott Sasukéra, míg meg nem érezte a csuklójára kulcsolódó kezet. Miután Itachi megfogta szeretője csuklóját lassan húzni kezdte vissza felé, hogy elkerüljenek egy újabb unalmas fejmosást. Tobi és Sasuke csendesen követték társaikat, s miután látó távolságon kívül értek gyors iramra váltva igyekeztek a búvóhely felé. Eközben a többieknél ismét feszült volt a hangulat, mivel a Konohaiak egy része ellenségnek tekintette az Akatsukisokat s csak nehezen bírták türtőztetni magukat. A fiatalok feszülten figyelték az idősebbeket, s párszor majdnem neki mentek az Akatsuki figyelmetlen tagjainak csak az tartotta vissza őket; hogy tudták a jelenlévők könnyű szerrel végezhetnének velük. A csendet végül Kakashi törte meg.**_

_**-Tsunade-sama most mit csinálunk?-kérdezte kíváncsian a jounin**_

_**-Fogalmam sincs Kakashi. A Levelet nem érdemes újjá építeni, mivel csak ennyien maradtunk.-válaszolta gondterhelten a Godaime, miközben körbe mutatott**_

_**-Akkor mégis hova menjünk?-kérdezte idegesen Kiba**_

_**-Ha gondolja Hokage-sama Suna szívesen látja önöket.-mondta csendesen Gaara**_

_**-Köszönjük, de azt hiszem ezt magunknak kell megoldanunk.-válaszolta Tsunade**_

_**Gaara bólintott majd néhány perc múlva búcsút intettek a társaságnak, s testvérével együtt visszaindultak Sunába. Miután a Kazekagéék eltűntek szem elől a két csapat ismét némaságba burkolózott, s feszülten figyelték a másik minden egyes lépését. Tsunade és Pein csendesen arrébb vonultak, amit társaik ideges pillantásokkal figyeltek. **_

_**-Tehát mihez kezd Konoha Hokagéja?-kérdezte hidegen Pein**_

_**-Fogalmam sincs, de nem szeretném Narutot ismét szem elől téveszteni.-válaszolta hasonló hangnemben Tsunade**_

_**-Mégis mit akar a Hokage egy Jinchourikitól?-kérdezte gúnyosan a Leader**_

_**-Fogalmazzunk úgy hogy Naruto olyan nekem mint az öcsém.-válaszolta nyugodtan a nő**_

_**-Értem. Nos nem szokásom elhamarkodottan dönteni, de egy olyan képességű nő mint ön jól jönne a szervezetünkbe. Remélem ön jobban fegyelmezni tudja ezt a bagázst mint én.-mondta Pein gondterhelten, ahogy eszébe jutott az elmúlt néhány nap**_

_**-Ezzel mire akar kilyukadni?-kérdezte értetlenül Tsunade**_

_**-Fogalmazzunk úgy hogy a szervezet tagjai átmentek óvodásokba, s ezt a búvóhelyünk sínyli meg vagy mint ön is látta jelen esetben Konoha.- válaszolta egy gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében a Leader**_

_**Mielőtt azonban a Godaime válaszolhatott volna hangos szóváltásra lettek figyelmesek, amit Pein enyhe szem rángással figyelt. A változatosság kedvéért ismét Kakuzu és Hidan kezdett el hangosan vitatkozni Jashinról és a szervezet pénzügyeiről. A két férfi vitája lassan tettlegességé fajult, amit már a Leader sem nézhetett tétlenül; bár azt tudta hogy a két fél nem igazán tud végezni a másikkal. **_

_**-Elég legyen!! Azt hittem nektek legalább több eszetek van!-kiáltotta Pein**_

_**-De főnök már megint a Jashin-szöveggel fáraszt.-mondta idegesen Kakuzu**_

_**-Nem érdekel! Most pedig mindketten Tobiék után mentek és segítetek nekik!-sziszegte dühösen a Leader**_

_**A két „zombi" morogva tett eleget Pein parancsának és cseppet sem lelkesen a négyes után indultak, míg a hátra maradt társaik próbálták visszatartani nevethetnékjüket. Konan lesújtó pillantást küldött a tagok felé, akik kicsit meghúzták magukat majd ismét kuncogni kezdtek.**_

_**-Nektek mi a fene bajotok van?-kérdezte idegesen a Leader**_

_**-B-bocs főnök, de szerintünk ez a takarítás dolog elég muris hm.-válaszolta szélesen vigyorogva Deidara**_

_**-Így gondolod?-kérdezte fenyegetően Pein**_

_**-Öhm i-igen.-nyögte a robbantó művész**_

_**A Leader fenyegetően megindult a szőke tag felé, aki akaratlanul is hátrálni kezdett miközben alig észrevehetően reszketett a félelemtől. Tsunade kíváncsian figyelte az eseményeket, s kezdte érteni hogy miért mondta neki azokat a dolgokat Pein. Halványan elmosolyodott majd Deidara felé kezdett el lépkedni miközben kezeit feltűnően ropogtatni kezdte. A szőke Akatsukis rémülete csak tovább fokozódott, ahogy meglátta a felé lépkedő nő elszánt tekintetét és inkább gyorsan előző társai után rohant. Miután a vitázókat lerendezték az Akatsuki tagjai kiegészülve a Konohaiakkal elindultak a szervezett búvóhelye felé, ami reményeik szerint még állni fog mire odaérnek. Gyorsan haladtak a főhadiszállás felé, s szerencséjükre útközben nem történt semmi lényeges dolog. Amint elérték a búvóhelyet Pein lassan besétált és kritikus szemekkel nézett végig a tisztaságtól csillogó helyiségeken, majd lassan a tagok szobái felé vette az irányt. A Leader először a „zombi" párost ellenőrizte le, akik mintha nem is vitáztak volna néhány órával korábban vígan beszélgettek. A következő állomás Tobi szobája volt; ami már kevésbé vidította fel Peint és ennek hangot is adott.**_

_**-Nem meg mondtam hogy máshol enyelegjetek?-kérdezte szikrázó szemekkel a Leader**_

_**A két Uchiha riadtan nézett a hang forrása felé, s akaratlanul is összerezzentek Pein dühös hangjától. Tobi és Sasuke már kezdtek belemelegedni egymás kényeztetésébe, mikor a semmiből felbukkant a Leader. A megzavart páros gyorsan magára kapta a szétdobált ruhákat, majd feszülten néztek farkas szemet a vezetővel.**_

_**-Azt ajánlom hogy ne forduljon elő még egy ilyen különben végetek van. A főhadiszállás nem bordélyház hogy azt tegyetek amit jónak láttok, és most ti ketten velem jöttök.-mondta idegesen Pein**_

_**-Rendben. De most még is hova megyünk?-kérdezte unottan Sasuke, bár gondolatban már párszor végzett a Leaderrel**_

_**-Megkeressük a másik két isten csapását.-sziszegte Pein**_

_**-Csak nem Naruto-kunra és Itachi-sanra gondolsz főnök?-kérdezte félénken Tobi**_

_**-De pontosan rájuk és most igyekezzetek!-szólt a két fiúra a Leader**_

_**A két Uchiha csak fáradtan bólintott és gyorsabb iramban kezdtek sétálni Pein után, aki már Itachi szobája előtt állt meg ami a főhadiszálláson volt. A Leader nagy lendülettel nyitott be a szobába, de meglepetésében szóhoz se jutott. Sasuke óvatosan belesett a vezető válla fölött a szobába, ahol szőke barátja „kis párnának" használva bátyját édesdeden szunyókált. A legifjabb Uchiha halkan kuncogni kezdett a jelenet láttán, míg Pein inkább csak értetlen szemekkel figyelte a párost majd lendületesen belépett a szobába nyomában a másik két Uchihával.**_

_**-Nos nem tudom mi az isten folyik itt, de azt már most közlöm hogy egy darabig össze lesztek zárva.-mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Pein**_

_**-Tessék? Főnök ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan!-válaszolta kétségbe esetten Tobi**_

_**-Pedig halálosan komolyan gondolom Tobi!-sziszegte a Leader**_

_**-D-de főnök...-motyogta lemondóan a maszkos fiú**_

_**Pein nem figyelt Tobi gyenge tiltakozására, s gyors léptekkel magára hagyta a négyest miközben jó erősen bevágta maga után az ajtót. A hangos csattanásra Naruto is felnézett s álmos szemeit a szobában lévőkre függesztette, akik gondterhelten néztek maguk elé. Eközben a Leader már a saját szobájában volt, ahol idegesen mászkált fel-alá és azon gondolkodott hogy mivel érdemelte ki a szervezett tagjainak viselkedését. Töprengéséből az ajtón felhangzó kopogás hozta vissza, s morcosan tépte fel a vétlen tárgyat amivel megijesztette látogatóját.**_

_**-Mi van már megint?-kérdezte nem túl barátságosan Pein**_

_**-Gondoltam megkérdezem hogy minden rendben van-e.-válaszolta zavart tarkó vakargatás közben a látogató**_

_**-Csak nem megint összebalhézott valamelyik idióta?-kérdezte fásultan a Leader**_

_**-Nem semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó.-nyugtatta meg Kakashi**_

_**-Végre valami jó hír.-motyogta fáradtan Pein, miközben leült a székére**_

_**-Még mindig nehéz elhinnem hogy az Akatsuki tagjai képesek óvodások módjára viselkedni, bár Narutoról mindig is tudtam hogy egy nagy gyerek.-fecsegte a jounin**_

_**-Gyerek mi? Akkor felvilágosítom, hogy Deidara és Tobi kész katasztrófa ha összebalhéznak valamin. Az az idióta bomba mániás bármit képes felrobbantani dühében.-suttogta letörten a Leader**_

_**Kakashi csendesen besétált a vezér szobájába majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és megpróbálta felvidítani az elkeseredett Peint. A jounin egy darabig a csukott ajtónak támaszkodva figyelte a Leadert, majd egy mély sóhaj után halkan mesélni kezdte a Sasukéval és Narutoval kapcsolatos történeteit. Pein egy darabig komor ábrázattal hallgatta a jounin beszámolóját, majd lassan mosolyra húzódott az ajka ahogy elképzelte a két fiút. Kakashi lassan ellökte magát az ajtótól és lassú léptekkel elindult a Leader irányába, majd néhány pillanat múlva már a vezér ágyának szélén ülve mesélte tovább tapasztalatait. Néhány perc múlva befejezte mondandóját, s elhallgatott majd tekintetét Peinre függesztette. A Leader feszülten figyelte ahogy a másoló ninja csendben ül mellette, s szemeivel őt pásztázza miközben ő is az ágyra ült.**_

_**-Mit akarsz?-kérdezte Pein, s hangjában a nyugtalanság tükröződött.**_

_**-Mit szólnál ahhoz, hogyha egy kicsit játszadoznánk?-válaszolt kérdéssel a kérdésre Kakashi, s maszkja alatt egy perverz mosolyra húzta ajkait.**_

_**-Nincs hozzá erőm se energiám.- sóhajtott fáradtan a vezető, majd eldőlt az ágyán.**_

_**-Neked nem kell semmit se csinálnod csak élvezz.-szólt Kakashi majd Pein fölé mászott.**_

_**-Ne szórakozz velem.- felelte dühösen a Leader ahogy meglátta Kakashi mindenre elszánt szemeit.**_

_**-Ne félj.- suttogta Kakashi, majd teljesen a vezető fölé emelkedett.**_

_**Pein válasz nélkül hagyta a dolgot, mikor megérezte hogy a ninja ajkai a sajátjára tapadnak, s óvatosan ízlelik azt. Mikor megérezte hogy társa beleharap ajkaiba egy kis sóhajt engedett ki, minek következtében ajkai megnyíltak s Kakashi feltérképezhette Pein száját közelebbről is. A csókjuk egyre jobban elmélyült, de a levegő hiány miatt kénytelenek voltak megszakítani azt. Az ezüst hajú jounin kicsit feljebb emelkedett hogy a Leader szemeibe tudjon nézni, aki kissé hitetlenkedő tekintettel nézett a másik fekete szemébe. **_

_**-Ez most mire volt jó?-kérdezte fáradtan Pein**_

_**-Azt hittem elég egyértelmű voltam, de ha nem akkor segíthetek azon hogy megértsd.-válaszolta mosolyogva Kakashi**_

_**A Leader csak egy fáradt sóhajt eresztett ki a jounin javaslatára, s szemeit becsukva feküdt továbbra is az ágyán. A másoló ninja ügyet se vetve a fáradt vezetőre a kezeit becsúsztatta a fekete kabát alá, s próbálta kihámozni belőle a ninját. Pein elmerülten élvezte ahogy Kakashi ujjai megszabadítják a felsőtestén lévő ruháktól, s cirógatják a kemény izmoktól duzzadó mellkast. A Jounin ajkaival kényeztette tovább a hófehér felsőtestet, melyen néhány heg éktelenkedett elcsúfítva azt. Pein gondolataiba mélyedve hagyta hogy Kakashi azt csináljon vele amit akar, s csak akkor eszmélt fel mikor az ősz hajú férfi a legérzékenyebb pontjához ért.**_

_**-„Kakashi"-suttogta halkan a Leader, s ágyékát elöntötte a forróság, ahogy a Jounin kezei kioldozták nadrágja „övét".**_

_**Az ezüst hajú jounin halványan elmosolyodott, s tovább folytatta a Leader kényeztetését. Pein egy darabig még nyugodtan feküdt a jounin alatt, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal fordított helyzetükön. Kakashi egy pillanatig döbbenten nézett Peinre, aki egy halvány mosoly kíséretében megcsókolta az alatta fekvő férfit. A Leader egyre jobban elmerült a csókban, miközben kezeivel könnyedén megszabadította partnerét a felesleges ruhadaraboktól. Lassan és nyugodtan térképezték fel a másik testét majd érintéseik egyre szenvedélyesebbé váltak, s mozdulataik egyre sürgetőbbek lettek. Pein ujjaival lassan rálelt a jounin bejáratára, ahol először lágyan körözni kezdett majd egyik ujjával óvatosan partnerébe hatolt. Kakashi egy pillanatra összerándult a hátsó felébe hasító fájdalomra, miközben ajkait egy halk fájdalom teljes nyögés hagyta el. A Leader egy újabb csókot lehelt a jounin ajkaira, s a csók közben egy újabb ujjal hatolt a férfiba. Pein lassan mozgatni kezdte ujjait Kakashiban, aki halk és szenvedélyes nyögésekkel válaszolt az érzésre. A Leader felbátorodva a jounin reakcióján egy újabb ujjal toldotta meg az addigi kettőt, s egyre jobban tágította az alatta vonagló ezüst hajú férfit. Amikor az Akatsuki vezére elég tágnak érezte partnerét ujjait felváltotta saját merevségével, majd lassan mozgatni kezdte csípőjét mire társa fojtottan felnyögött. Kakashi kicsit feljebb tolta csípőjét amitől Pein alig hallhatóan felnyögött, s egyre jobban fokozta tempóját. A jounin hogy még jobban magában érezze partnerét lábait átfonta a Leader csípőjén, s szorosan magához ölelte őt. A két férfi egyre közelebb került a csúcshoz, s néhány perces különbséggel érték el a gyönyör kapuját. Pár percig még egymásba kapaszkodtak, majd Pein lassan kicsúszott partneréből s szorosan magához ölelte a jounint. Kakashi még egy pár pillanatig ébren maradt, de a fáradtság úrrá lett testén s még a Leader előtt álomba merült. Az éjszaka aránylag csendesen telt az Akatsuki főhadiszállásán, de a reggel újabb vitákkal köszöntött a társaságra.**_

_**Folytatás következik...**_


	10. Chapter 10

10.rész:

Meglepő fordulatok és „békés" mindennapok

A reggel hangos robbanással köszöntött a békésen alvó társaságra, mire a legtöbben kiugrottak az ágyból és a hang forrása felé rohantak. Pein már nagyon meg se lepődött a szeme elé táruló jeleneten, ami abból állt hogy Deidara dühösen fújtatott az előtte álló Hidanra; aki mérgesen hadonászott a kaszájával a robbantó művész felé. A Leader néhány pillanatig figyelte a dühösen kiabáló párost, majd egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében közéjük állt.

-Belétek meg mi az isten ütött?-kérdezte idegesen Pein

-Ez a marha robbantó mániás bepofátlankodott a szobánkba!-sziszegte dühösen Hidan

-S ti most ezen veszekedtek?-kérdezte hitetlenkedve a Leader

-De nem is én kezdtem, hanem ez a hülye Jashin mániás zombi.-kezdett el hisztizni Deidara

-Persze fog csak rám az egészet idióta!-kiabálta a Jashin mániás

Még mielőtt bárki is közbe szólhatott volna a páros újabb szóváltásba kezdett, amibe belevették fegyvereiket is. Pein teljesen elkedvetlenedett a látottaktól, s morcosan indult Itachiék szobája felé hogy végre megszabaduljon az őrültektől. Amint a Leader benyitott a három Uchihához, azok kissé kómás tekintettel viszonozták a vezető fáradt tekintetét.

-Mit akarsz ilyen korán főnök?-kérdezte ásítva Tobi

-Elegem volt ezekből a marhákból! Mától nem vagyok hajlandó parancsolgatni nekik, s inkább visszaadom ezt a tisztet annak akit megillet.-sziszegte idegesen Pein

-De te vagy az egyetlen aki kordában tudja tartani őket.-válaszolta nyugodtan a legidősebb Uchiha

-Na ne nevettess Tobi! Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ki a szervezet valódi vezére.-felelte morcosan a Leader

-Ez igaz, de most mihez akarsz kezdeni?-kérdezte komoran Tobi

-Egy hétre eltűnök innen pihenni, de nem ajánlom hogy bárki is utánam jöjjön.-mondta dühösen Pein

-Rendben. Viszont akkor valami értelmeset kellene kitalálni a többiek ellen.-tette hozzá nyugodtan a legidősebb Uchiha

-Ez már a te bajod lesz Tobi. Én még ma indulok.-válaszolta a Leader, majd kisétált a szobából

Itachin kívül mindkét fiatal értetlenül nézett Tobira, aki egy gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében viszonozta a kíváncsi és értetlen tekinteteket. Az idősebb Uchiha nyugodtan nézett társa gondterhelt szemeibe, majd egy apró biccentéssel beszédre bírta a vonakodót.

-Nos gondolom kíváncsiak vagytok miért mondta ezeket Pein.- szólalt meg csendesen Tobi

-Még szép hogy kíváncsiak vagyunk.-vágta rá izgatottan Naruto

-Az Akatsuki szervezetét Madara alapította.-mondta csendesen Itachi

-De hisz Madara meghalt.-felelte döbbenten Sasuke

-Hé azért nem kellene ilyen hamar leírni.-szólt közbe sértett hangon a legidősebb Uchiha

-Ugye ti sem gondoljátok komolyan hogy elhiszem ezt a képtelen mesét? Még hogy Tobi és Madara egy és ugyanaz a személy ez kész vicc.-mondta idegesen a fiatal Uchiha

-Én nem azt mondtam, hogy Madara vagyok. Én csak az erejét birtoklom.-válaszolta csendesen Tobi

-Ez akkor is képtelenség.-sziszegte Sasuke, miközben az átok pecsét kezdte körbe ölelni testét

-Ebből egy szót sem értek. Azt akarjátok mondani hogy Tobi lenne a szervezet vezére?-kérdezte értetlenül pislogva a szőkeség

A három Uchiha a kérdés hallatán egyből padlót fogott, s mindhárman hitetlenkedve néztek a Kyuubi hordozójára. A döbbent csendet végül Itachi törte meg, miután sikerült összeszednie magát.

-Mondhatjuk azt hogy ez a lényeg.-nyögte ki az idősebb Uchiha

-Ha tényleg ő a vezér, akkor miért ijedt meg Peintől?-kérdezte kíváncsian Naruto

-Na ez egy jó kérdés dobe, amire én is szeretném tudni a választ.-tette hozzá Sasuke is

-Ez igen egyszerű mivel eddig csak négyen tudtuk -engem is beleértve- hogy én vagyok az Akatsuki vezére, ezért jobbnak láttuk ha mindenki azt hiszi hogy csak egy egyszerű tag vagyok.-válaszolta megfontoltan Tobi

-Ez még mindig zavaros.-motyogta a szőkeség

A három Uchiha a fejét fogva nézett Naruto értetlenül csillogó kék szemeibe, s egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében inkább csatlakoztak a többiekhez a gyűlés teremben. Amint a négyes belépett minden szem rájuk szegeződött, majd teljesen elcsendesedtek az addig beszélgetők.

-Na mi ez a nagy csend?-kérdezte értetlenül a Kyuubi hordozója

-Nem hiszem el hogy ennyire nehéz felfogású legyen valaki mint te usuratonkachi.- nyögte ki hitetlenkedő hangon Sasuke

-Most mért mondod ezt teme?-kérdezte sértetten Naruto

-Mert ez az igazság, dobe.- válaszolta nyugodtan az ifjabb Uchiha

-Fiúk ne kezdjétek már megint a vitát.-próbálta lenyugtatni őket Itachi

-Mond csak idióta igaz az amit a főnök mondott hm?-kérdezte feszülten Deidara

-Ha arra gondolsz senpai, hogy egy darabig én fogom irányítani a szervezetet akkor igen.-válaszolta nyugodtan Tobi

-Tobi mint említettem elegem van ezekből az idiótákból, s most már neked kell rendet tartani köztük.-sziszegte Peint, s gyorsan elhagyta a főhadiszállást Kakashival együtt

-Mondjátok hogy rosszul láttam, de mintha Kakashi sensei is vele ment volna.-nyögte hitetlenkedve Naruto

A társaság újfent a padlón kötött ki a szőkeség értelmes beszólása miatt, s figyelmüket inkább a szervezet "új" vezérére fordították miután feltápászkodtak. Tobi sóhajtva viszonozta a ráirányuló figyelmet, s csendesen közölte társaival szabályait. Egy darabig szinte mindenki hőbörgött az új rend ellen, de ezt hamar letörte ahogy szemében megvillant a Sharingan. A jelenlévők Itachiék kivételével döbbenten meredtek a maszkos fiúra, s a látottak után egyből elfogadták az új rendszabályokat.

-Mégis miből gondolod hogy a végtelenségig engedelmeskedni fogunk neked?-kérdezte Sasori

-Úgy látszik Pein nem mindent mondott el nektek velem kapcsolatban.-válaszolta csendesen Tobi

-Mégis mire akarsz utalni ezzel?-kérdezte Kakuzu

-Csak arra hogy ő alapította a szervezetet.-válaszolta nyugodtan Itachi

Az Uchiha kijelentését néma csend és döbbenet fogadta, amit egy darabig senki nem akart és nem is tudott volna megtörni. Tobi egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát a nagy figyelem miatt, de nem igazán volt ideje ezen töprengeni.

-Ez kicsit meglepő, de van itt valami más is ami inkább Narutot érinti.-szólalt meg hosszas hallgatás után Tsunade

-Engem? Mégis mi az amit még nem tudok?-kérdezte feszülten Naruto

-Nem hiszem hogy túlzottan örülni fogsz a hírnek.-kezdte bizonytalanul a nő-Erről szintén nem tudhatnál, mint ahogy a Kyuubiról se kellett volna tudnod.-tette hozzá

-Nyögje már ki mit akar mondani obaa-chan.- kezdett türelmetlenkedni a szőkeség

-A szüleidről lenne szó.-motyogta elbizonytalanodva Tsunade

-Ne kerülgesse már a forró kását Tsunade-sama.- sziszegte idegesen Naruto

-Naruto az édesapádat Minato Namikazénak hívták és ő volt Konoha negyedik Hokagéja.- nyögte ki nagy nehezen a nő

-Ez nem igaz. Lehetetlen.-morogta a szőkeség egyre vörösebb szemekkel.

_-De igaz Naruto, s ő volt az aki a Kyuubit beléd pecsételte. Azt akarta hogy a falu azért a tettedért hogy magadban tartod ezt a szörnyet megbecsüljön, de sajnos nem így lett.- folytatta az idős Hokage, mire a körülöttük lévők csak tátott szájjal figyelték az eseményeket._

_-Nem így lett helyette az egész falu gyűlölt, semmibe vett, átnéztek rajtam, mivel szörnyetegnek tartottak. Egyedül voltam. Karácsonykor is, mikor mindenki a családjával volt vagy a barátaival, de nekem még az sem volt.- zúgta borúsan a szőke, s érezte hogy a róka chakrája átjárja testét._

_-Sajnálom Naruto, de nem tehettem semmit.-mondta Tsunade-sama sajnálkozóan, s a szöszi arcát fürkészte._

_-Ch..én is ezt mondanám.- felelte hidegen, s szemvillanás alatt elhagyta a barlangot._

_- Jaj Naruto.- szólt gondterhelten a Godaime, majd a csapat felé fordult._

_-Majd én megyek.- nézett a szőkés-barna hajú nőre az ifjú Uchiha, s értve a célzást a szőke nyomába eredt._

_-Én megyek utána, nem az idióta öcsém.- szólt közbe Itachi._

_-Most nem rád van szüksége Itachi, hanem egy barátra.- mondta nyugodtan Tsunade, s szemeit a vörös szemekbe fúrta._

_-Igaza van hiába, most egy barátra van szüksége.-társult Tobi az előtte szólóhoz._

_-Meg már Sasuke is elment, kár lenni elrontani az idilli hangulatukat.- mondta mit sem sejtő mosollyal a Hokage, majd elvonult egy csöndesebb zugba. _

_-Miért mit csinálnak? Akkor is utánuk megyek, és nem állít meg senki.-hisztizett és toporzékolt az Uchiha, nem törődve az „új" vezetővel._

_-„Mint egy gyerek".- gondolta a maszkos fiú.- Itt maradsz hadd rendezzék le az ügyeiket, meg egy kis magány sem árthat nekik.- felelte nyugodtan._

_-Nem érdekel megyek.- mondta erőteljes hangon Itachi, s lelökte magáról az eddig a vállán nyugvó kezet, s pillanatokon belül eltűnt a búvóhelyről._

_-Mondjátok nem tudtátok volna megállítani?-kérdezte Tobi, a nyugodtan ülő többi tagot._

_-Hmm, nem volt kedvem az útjába állni hmm.- válaszolt neki Deidara._

_A vezető egy sóhaj utána elhagyta a termet, s Tsunade nyomába eredt hátha lesz valami jó ötletük a csapatra nézve._

_oOo_

_A szőke magába roskadva haladt a göröngyös erdő úton, s gondolataiba próbált a sok millió kérdésre választ kapni de nem talált. S ezen még a Kyuubi sem segített. Mindeközben az ifjú Uchiha egyre közeledett Narutohoz, aki egy szikla szírt felé haladt, hogy gondolkozzon az eddigi életén._

_-Naruto lassíts már!-kiabálta neki Sasuke, de ő meg sem hallva, haladt egyre előre._

_Az Uchiha, gyorsabb iramot diktálva magának próbált gyorsabban ugrálni a fákon, hogy közelebb érjen a szöszihez. A szőke csak akkor eszmélt fel magányából, mikor egy test a földhöz szorította, s satuban is tartotta._

_-Eressz el.- sziszegte Naruto, s vörös szemeit csukva tartotta míg nem a súly ereszkedett._

_-Dobe állj fel, nem akarlak bántani. Beszélgetni jöttem.- vetette oda Sasuke, s kezét odanyújtotta neki._

_-Te beszélgetni? Mi történt veled? Beteg lettél?-kérdezte gúnyosan, majd Sasuke segítségével felállt s leporolta magát._

_-Gondolom az előbbi kirohanásod nem szándékos volt.-felelt halkan a fekete fiú.- Tudod a mi sorsunk is hasonlít nekem se volt családom, mert a bátyám megölte őket ezzel elpusztította az egész klánomat. Most meg egy olyan emberrel jár aki a jó barátom.- mondta hosszadalmasan ami a fiútól igen ritka volt._

_-Jó barát? Mikor állandóan gúnyt űztél belőlem, megvetettél?-kérdezte szkeptikus hangnemben Naruto._

_-Ez igaz, de csak azért mert éreztem hogy egyre jobb leszel, s hogy egy nap legyőzöl.-mondta Sasuke, s hangjában hallani lehetett az őszinteséget._

_A szőke oda sétált egy fához, majd hátát nekinyomva lecsúszott a tövébe. Lábait felhúzta, s fejét ráhajtotta a térdére majd megszólalt._

_-Ha ez igaz, mért nem volt hozzám egyetlen egy jó szavad?-kérdezte halkan a szöszi._

_-Ezt nem tudom.- felelte, s oda ment a Kyuubit hordozóhoz majd fejét a másik fejére tette._

_-Teme, te mindig is a barátom voltál éreztem, de az állandó gúny, a büszkeséged előbbre való volt mint egy barátság, nem de Sasuke?-jöttek a kérdések a szőke szájából._

_-Usuratonkachi, fontos voltál akkor is, és most is. De az Itachival való kapcsolatod fura... nehéz megszokni hogy a bátyámmal vagy.-mondta nehezen, s a vörös szemű fiú fel emelte fejét majd szeme visszaváltozott a megszokott tenger kék színre._

_-Teme.- felelt röviden, majd Sasuke nyakába borult._

_A fák rengetegében, egy vörösen izzó szempár figyelte ahogy a két barát ölelkezik, s düh öntötte el a testét. Leugrott a mindent takaró fák rengetegéből, s a páros elé állt._

_-Remélem eleget szórakoztatok egymással.- mondta hidegen Itachi_

_-Mi az hogy szórakoztunk, és mi az hogy egymással?-kérdezett vissza az Uzumaki, s elengedte Sasukét majd felállt._

_-Láttalak titeket, az előbb.- mondta röviden, s szemeit az öcsére meresztette._

_-Csak nem féltékeny vagy nii-san?-kérdezte az ifjabb Uchiha kuncogva_

_-Otouto ugyan kire? Rád? Ugyan már.- felelte, s hátat fordított nekik majd elindult._

_-Itachi, várj meg.-mondta Yondaime fia, s az Uchiha felé futott majd amint elérte rávetette magát._

_-Engedj el!-mondta Itachi, s próbálta leszedni magáról a szőkét, de ujjai nem engedték el őt._

_-Szeretlek, te barom.-mondta ki Naruto, s kezei egyre erősebben ölelték a kezeiben vergődő férfit._

_-Mégis rád mászott az idióta öcsém.- felelte mérgesen, s szembe fordult a szöszivel._

_-Nem mászott rám esetleg rám borult de még azt se. Végre kibékültünk normálisan, inkább örülnél neki semmi nem volt. Te vagy az egyetlen férfi az életembe Ita senki más.-mondta, s a végére a Kyuubit fogva tartó srác elmosolyodott._

_-Csodálom hogy képes voltál egy normális beszédet összehozni dobe.- mondta Sasuke, s halványan elmosolyodott_

_-Fordulj fel teme! Nem igaz hogy mindig a legjobbkor cseszed el az ember kedvét.-válaszolta szikrázó szemekkel Naruto_

_-Ó igazán usuratonkachi? Nem is tudom ki kukkolt a legutóbb.-felelte a fiatalabb Uchiha unottan_

_A szőkeség csak dühösen nézett barátjára majd lassan felállt Itachiról, s egy pillanat alatt fekete társa előtt termet akinek behúzott egy nagyot beszólása miatt. Az idősebb Uchiha értetlenül pislogott a két fiúra, hisz alig fél perce még azt mondták hogy végérvényesen kibékültek. A hangos szóváltásra Tsunade és Tobi is megjelent, akik csak lemondóan felsóhajtottak és várták hogy mikor múlik el a vihar._

_-Na min balhéztak már megint össze?-kérdezte unottan a Godaime_

_-A bolond kis öcsém beszólt Narutonak, s egy pillanat alatt a másik torkának estek. Pedig fél perccel korábban azt bizonygatták hogy kibékültek.-válaszolta tanácstalanul Itachi_

_-Tényleg kibékültünk, de nem fogom hagyni hogy ez az idióta szórakozzon velem!-kiabálta Naruto_

_-Ez rám is vonatkozik dobe! Ne hidd hogy tűrni fogom a hülyeséged csak azért mert kibékültünk.-kiabálta Sasuke is, majd ismét egymásnak szentelték figyelmüket_

_-Most akkor kibékültek vagy sem?-kérdezte teljesen összezavarodva az idősebb Uchiha_

_-Őszintén szólva én sem tudom, de a korábbiak alapján azt tudom mondani hogy igen.-válaszolta elgondolkodva Tsunade_

_Itachi csak értetlenül csóválta a fejét, s tekintetével követte a hevesen veszekedő párost míg Tobi kezdte úgy érezni hogy Pein átvágta. _

_-„Már kezdem érteni hogy Pein mért adta vissza a staféta botot".- gondolta Tobi, s kieresztett egy fáradt sóhajt, majd továbbra is a veszekedő párost figyelte._

_-Hogyan lehetsz ennyire bunkó teme?-kérdezte a szőke idegesen._

_-Te meg hogy lehetsz ennyire idióta?-vágott vissza Sasuke, s gúnyosan az előtte állóra nézett._

_A páros még veszekedett egy darabig, amit a körülöttük lévő emberek kezdtek nagyon unni. A veszekedésbe később a Hokage is beszállt, s hárman fújták míg nem Tsunade megfogta a két ninját, s felemelte őket majd úgy üvöltött velük._

_-HAGYJÁTOK MÁR ABBA AZ ISTENÉRT!- ordította nekik a Godaime._

_-Ő kezdte.- felelte az Uzumaki fiú, s sértődötten elfordult._

_-Te meg folytattad dobe!-vágta rá az Uchiha, s újult erővel folytatódott a veszekedés._

_A szőkés-barna hajú nő ledobta a fiúkat a földre majd elsétált Tobi mellett, aki elismerten nézett az idős Hokagére, s a tehetetlenségükre a fiúkkal szemben. Az idősebb Uchiha mikor elérték Itachit, aki döbbenten állt a fiúkkal szemben belesuttogott annak a fülébe._

_-Vidd el innen Narutot, mielőtt megtörténik a baj.- suttogta a maszkos fiú, majd elment._

_Az Uchiha, nyugodtan odasétált a fiúk közé akik egyre idegesebbek lettek egymásra, s míg Sasukén az átokpecsét kezdett aktiválódni, addig Naruton kezdett eluralkodni a Kyuubi. Itachi átölelte kedvese derekát majd pár kézpecsét után eltűnt, s Sasuke egyedül maradt._

_-A fenébe is nii-san.- őrjöngött a fiatal Uchiha, s elindult kifele az erdőből. _

_Miután az idősebb Uchiha eltűnt Narutoval együtt már mindenki a főhadiszálláson volt Sasuke kivételével, aki kissé idegesen haladt a búvóhelyre. Miután a fiatalabb Uchiha is visszaért újabb vita hullám vette kezdetét, de most a részt vevők kicsit mások voltak._

_-Az isten verje meg Itachi! Még nem fejeztem be a dobéval a beszélgetésem!-kiabálta idegesen Sasuke_

_-Nyugi otouto. A ti érdeketekben lett félbeszakítva.-válaszolta védekezően Itachi_

_-Még hogy a mi érdekünkben? Ezt meséld másnak idióta!-sziszegte a fiatalabb Uchiha_

_-Na jó Sasuke most már igazán megnyugodhatnál.-mondta Tobi fásultan_

_-Te meg még a pártján állsz?-kérdezte egyre idegesebben Sasuke_

_-Sasuke kérlek ne csináld. Legalább ti hárman segítsetek itt rendet tartani, ha már Pein lelépett.-kérte a maszkos fiú csendesen_

_-Jól van, de ezt még folytatjuk dobe és veled sem végeztem még nii-san.- felelte dühösen a fiatal Uchiha_

_A két érintet automatikusan bólintott, s segélykérőn néztek Tobira. A legidősebb Uchiha egyáltalán nem díjazta azt hogy neki kell rendet tartania társai közt, akik eddig végig azt hitték hogy csak egy egyszerű tag. A négyes nyugalmát az ajtón berobbanó többiek szakították meg, s mire észbe kaptak volna Naruto a korábbiakhoz hasonlóan Sakura karjai közt kötött ki. A Kyuubi hordozója megpróbált kiszabadulni a fogságból, de mielőtt sikerült volna megérezte a lány ajkait a saját ajkán. A három Uchiha egy pillanatra dermedten nézte a jelenetet, de egy perc múlva már Itachit kellett visszafogni hogy ne hogy kárt tegyen a szemtelen kunoichiben. _Tobi és Sasuke fogta vissza Itachit, hogy ne ölje meg a rózsaszín hajú szörnyet, aki éppen letámadta a szőke hercegét.

-Nii-san nyugodj meg!-kérlelte Sasuke a bátyját, ugyanis nem volt épp pihe könnyű.

-Megölöm azt a fruskát.- morogta az Uchiha s egyre közeledett Narutoékhoz, úgy hogy két karján a másik két Uchiha lógott.

-Hidd el hogy mi is meg fogjuk ölni, hogy ha végre lenyugszol.-motyogta lágy hangon Tobi, szinte magának.

Sakura a levegő hiány miatt s Naruto kezeinek köszönhetően leszállt a szösziről, s somolyogva nézett rá smaragd zöld szemeivel. Az Uzumaki döbbenten nézte a hárpiát, majd mire feleszmélt hogy mi is történt egy erő teljes női hang szakította félbe gondolatait.

-Sakura ne csináállddd!!- üvöltötte a Godaime belépve a búvóhelyre, ahol beléptekor minden szem rászegeződött.

-Na de mit Tsunade-sama?-kérdezte az előbb említett.

-Ne csókold meg Narutot, hisz ő Itachit szereti.- lihegte egy szuszra, mire a többiek döbbent képet vágva felkaparták magukat a földről.

-Már megtörtént obaa-chan.- felelt Naruto a tarkóját vakargatva.

-Megölöm-megölöm ezért azt a ringyót, hogy volt képe hozzá érni?!-dühöngött a középső Uchiha.

-Kit neveztél te ringyónak?-vágott vissza Sakura, majd csend lett.

-Mit szólnál Itachi, hogy ha elvinném egy kicsit Sakurát?-törte meg a csendet egy kaszás, ezüst hajú férfi.

-Én ölöm meg. De nem bánom, adok belőle neked is.-mondta sunyin mosolyogva Itachi.

-„Ebből még mi lesz?"-gondolta a maszkos fiú, majd elengedte a nagyjából lenyugodott Uchihát.

A Haruno lány, csak döbbenten nézett maga elé, ahogy Hidan elvonszolta magával. Kezeivel, s lábaival kapálódzott, de rugdalózását hamar abba hagyta mikor meglátta a férfi három ágú kaszáját.

-És mond csak...- próbált szóba elegyedni Sakura Hidannal.- mit fogunk csinálni?

-Lovacskásat játszunk.-felelt Hidan, s a nő szemeibe nézett.

-Mit??O.o Milyet?-jöttek a kérdések a Haruno szájából.

-Amibe te vagy a ló, és nekem kell téged betörni.- mondta az ezüst hajú fiú, s éreztette hogy nem kíván többet beszélgetni.

Sakura döbbenten tátogott, s egyre idegesebben próbált kiszabadulni a kaszás markából; aki nem díjazta túlzottan a lány mozgolódását és egy nem túl kedves mozdulattal a földre dobta. A kunoichi szemei még jobban kikerekedtek ahogy a lenyalt hajú fiú levette fekete alapon vörös felhős köpenyét, s lazán a közelükben lévő bokrok egyikére dobta. Sakura ijedten hátrálni kezdett, míg háta egy fa törzsének nem ütközött s mielőtt még elmenekülhetett volna Hidan már ott állt közvetlenül előtte meztelen felső testtel.

-Na idefigyelj kislány. Két választásod van. Az egyik hogy jól viselkedsz és azt teszed amit mondok, míg a másik hogy most azonnal visszaviszlek a főhadiszállásra és Itachi gondjaira bízlak.-szólalt meg hidegen a Jashin mániás

-N-nincs egy harmadik lehetőség?-kérdezte reszketve a kunoichi

-Esetleg Jashin-samának is feláldozhatlak, ha ez jobban vonz.-felelte érzelem mentes hangon Hidan

-A-akkor inkább a legelső változat mellett döntök.-nyögte rémülten Sakura

-Okos kis lány. Nos akkor vedd le a ruháid.-mondta nyugodtan a zombi

A rózsaszín hajú kunoichi szó nélkül és reszketve engedelmeskedett a kaszásnak, s döntésében az is közre játszott hogy a férfi közvetlenül maga mellé engedte fegyverét. Miután a lány megszabadult a ruhái nagy részétől idegesen pillantott a felette tornyosuló férfi lilás színű szemeibe, s idegesen nyelt egy nagyot ahogy a szempár tulajdonosan leguggolt közvetlenül elé.

-M-most mi jön?-kérdezte rémülten Sakura

-Azt mondtam hogy vedd le a ruháid, s ha jól tudom ebbe a fehér nemű is beletartozik.-válaszolta nyugodtan Hidan, miközben ujjaival a lány álla alá nyúlt

-I-igen. M-máris leveszem.-nyöszörögte a kunoichi

-Okos.-felelte a férfi

A lány gyorsan megszabadult a fehérneműitől is, s reszketve ült vissza a fa tövébe miközben kezeivel megpróbálta eltakarni magát. A kaszás végig nézett a lány testén, s ajkain egy sunyi mosoly jelent meg. Hidan még néhány pillanatig tanulmányozta a lány testét, majd állát még feljebb emelve egy durva csókot nyomot a kunoichi zárt ajkaira. Sakura szemei könnybe lábadtak, s halkan pityeregni kezdett az idősebb férfi durva bánásmódja miatt; de a kunoichi inkább az életét választotta az igen fájdalmas kín halál helyett. A Jashin mániás zombi tisztán érezte a lány félelmét, s csak egy halvány mosollyal nyugtázta annak viselkedését majd kezeivel durván széthúzta a lány kezeit. A férfi élvezettel legeltette szemeit a lány kerekded idomain, aki az egész cécót reszketve tűrte. Sakura valahogy sokkal jobban félt az előtte guggoló férfitól, mint az Akatsuki többi tagjától. A lány nem tudta miért irtózik annyira az előtte lévőtől, de az életéért cserébe bármit képes lett volna megtenni főleg ha ezzel elkerülheti a Sharingan által okozott kínzásokat. Hidan nyugodtan végig fektette a lányt a földön, s négy kéz-láb a lány felé térdelt miközben egyik kezével durván végig simított az alatta fekvő testén. A Jashin mániás tovább folytatta a kunoichi „kínzását", míg a főhadiszálláson Tobi próbálta magára vonni az ott lévők figyelmét semmi sikerrel.

-Azt istenit! Hajlandóak lennétek fél percig rám figyelni?-kérdezte idegesen a maszkos fiú, de semmi hatása nem volt

-Pofa be! És mindenki figyeljen!-üvöltötte Tsunade, mire mindenki elhallgatott

-Kösz Tsunade-sama. Nos hogy elkerüljük az előbbihez hasonló jeleneteket jó lenne ha mindenki közölné azt, hogy van-e valakije és még azt is díjaznám ha az illető nevét is megadná.-mondta gondterhelten Tobi

-Esküszöm ez hülyébb, mint a dobe.- motyogta lemondóan Sasuke

-Hé otouto mégis csak a felettesed szidod.-súgta válaszként Itachi

-Na és megtehetem nem? De annyiban igaza van hogy jó lenne ha mindenki előtt tiszta volna, hogy ki foglalt és ki nem.-felelte jól halhatóan a fiatal Uchiha

Sasuke beszólását néma csend fogadta, s mindenki elgondolkodott a javaslaton. A hallottak után jó néhány perccel a társaság csendesen beszélni kezdett, amit az újdonsült vezér lelkesen feljegyzett. Az elkövetkező héten egy viszonylagos rendszer alakult ki az Akatsuki szervezetében, amitől a tagok is egyre jobban érezték magukat. A társaság tagjai hamar megszokták hogy a foglalt tagok nevei az egész búvóhely területén kint lógtak, s ezzel elkerülték a Narutoéhoz hasonló jeleneteket. Pein is visszatért egy hetes pihenéséből, s vele volt Kakashi is. A két férfi kipihentnek és felettébb boldognak látszott, ami szemet szúrt az egész társaságnak de senki nem merte szóvá tenni. A szervezet tagjai lassan visszatértek a békés mindennapokhoz, amikbe ugyan bele-belehasított egy-egy komolyabb vita vagy csak az apró ugratás zajai. Ezektől a dolgoktól eltekintve az egész szervezetre a nyugalom volt a jellemző, ami nagyon meglepte Peint hisz míg ő volt a vezér addig a tagok állandó káoszt hoztak maguk után hacsak megszólaltak. Ám mint minden a nyugalom sem tarthatott örökké, s ezt a tagok is hamar megtapasztalták. Sakura a Narutoval történt incidens után sokkal rámenősebb lett, bár csak akkor mikor Hidan vagy a három Uchiha nem volt a közelben. A rózsaszín hajú kunoichi komoly leckét kapott a korábbi botlásáért, de egyáltalán nem kart lemondani a Kyuubi hordozójáról ami egyre nagyobb feszültségeket okozott a szervezeten belül. A Jashin mániás egy darabig tűrte „játszótársa" viselkedését, de a türelme vészesen fogyni kezdett ami egyáltalán nem volt jó hír a lány számára. Naruto volt csapat társa zaklatásai miatt már alig merte kidugni az orrát Itachival közös szobájukból, s ha mégis kimerészkedett folyton az egyik Uchiha társaságát kereste. Tobi továbbra is próbálta fent tartani a rendet a tagok közt, s ebben nagy segítségére volt Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto és Itachi is akik nem egyszer elég komolyan beszóltak a vitázóknak. A középső Uchiha akaratlanul is rajta tartotta a szemét az öccsén és a szeretőjén, mivel a két fiú túlságosan is jóba lett a korábbi vita hegyek után.

-Hé otouto szállj le Naruról.- sziszegte Itachi enyhe féltékenységgel a hangjában

-Nyugi már nii-san. Nem történt semmi köztünk és nem is fog. Ez az idióta túlságosan is beléd van zúgva ahhoz, hogy bárki mást a közelébe engedjen.-válaszolta unottan Sasuke

-Akkor meg mi a fenét ölelgeted a szemem láttára?-kérdezte idegesen a középső Uchiha

-Ne dühöngj Ita. Valahogy muszáj leráznom Sakura-chant, s mivel téged eddig nem találtalak meg így megkértem a temét hogy segítsen lerázni azt a hárpiát.-válaszolta csendesen Naruto

-Az a boszorka még nem fogta fel hogy hozzám tartozol?-kérdezte vészjósló hangon Itachi

-Sakura mindig is önfejű és akaratos volt.-felelte flegmán Sasuke

-Te csak hallgass teme! Mióta elhúztál a kígyóval a csaj nem akar leszállni rólam, s ha valami rosszat mondok behúz egyet.-mondta letörten a Kyuubi hordozója

-Hehe azt hittem hogy szerelmes vagy belé.-válaszolta nevetve a fiatal Uchiha, mire két gyilkos pillantás boldog tulajdonosa lett

-Az már régen volt baka! Most kifejezetten idegesít az állandó Naruto-kun-ozásával, s ha ez nem lenne elég ha nem vagytok a közelben mindig le akar kapni.-siránkozott tovább a szőkeség

Sasuke nem tudta tovább visszatartani kárörvendését és hatalmas hahotába kezdett, amire Tobi is a szobába ment megnézni mitől ilyen vidám szeretője. Ahogy belépett a helyiségbe érdekes látvány tárult a szeme elé az egyik egy görnyedten nevetgélő Sasuke, míg a másik egy duzzogó Naruto és a harmadik egy gyilkos tekintettel az öccsére meredő Itachi volt. Az Akatsuki vezére nem értette ezt a furcsa helyzetet egészen addig, amíg a fiatal Uchiha abba nem hagyta a nevetést és a könnyeit törölgetve nem nézet a körülötte lévőkre.

-Remélem jól szórakoztál a nyomoromon teme.- sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Naruto

-B-bocs dobe, de ez nagyon muris. Nem tudom elhinni hogy ennyire berezelsz egy lánytól.-bökte ki egy újabb röhögő görcs kíséretében Sasuke

-Fordulj fel te szemét! Fogalmad sincs milyen nehéz meglógni Sakura elől! Nem értem miért akaszkodott így rám, inkább boldogítana téged mint régen!-vágta társa fejéhez a véleményét a Kyuubi hordozója

-Akkor már áshatná meg a sírját, mivel addig élne.-válaszolta megkomolyodva a fiatal Uchiha

-Na jó ezt majd még elrendezzük, de most menjünk és ünnepeljük meg azt hogy a legtöbben jól vagyunk. Rendben?-szólt közbe csendesen Tobi

-Ahogy akarod főnök.-válaszolták egyszerre a fiúk, mire a legidősebb Uchiha a fogát kezdte csikorgatni

A négyes kisétált a többiekhez, ahol már a társaság mindent elkészített az ünnepségre; amit az új vezér tiszteletére rendeztek. Az ünnepségen mindenki rendesen viselkedett, s a meglévő párok mellé újabbak is csatlakoztak amivel a szervezet vezére kénytelen volt számolni. Naruto igyekezett mindig Itachi közelében maradni, aminek a középső Uchiha felettébb örült s amikor volt egy kis idejük akkor félre vonultak; hogy csak egymásnak szentelhessék figyelmüket. De nem volt ezzel másképp Tobi és Sasuke sem csak épp ők nem mindig élvezhették a békés magányt, mivel mindig rájuk tört valaki amikor szerettek volna egy kicsit összebújni. A legidősebb Uchiha végül dühösen kiadta az útját minden rájuk rontónak, s mérgesen kergette a kellemetlenkedőket Tsunade vagy Pein karjai közé hogy némi nyugalomra tehessen szert. Az Akatsuki tagjai és az életben maradt Konohaiak békésen éltek egymás mellett egy-két kivétellel.

Vége


End file.
